Relation
by zachounet
Summary: slash HermioneGinny, elles se cherchent, et il faudra un moment pour qu'elles realisent qu'elles se sont deja trouvées... chp.3 en ligne!
1. prises de conscience

voila un petit Femslash... entre fille pour etre plus clair... il fera surement pas plus de 4 chapitre, mais ce sera de longs chapitres!

disclameur : rien à moi machin tous ça.... tous à JKR, je gagne pas de tune, queudal!, et les quelques perso que j'ai inventé sont libres de droit....

romance Hermione/Ginny .

rating pg -13 pour l'instant mais plus pour les autres chapitres.

quand? durant la 6e année d'hermione à poudlard pas de gros spoiler à attendre...

* * *

1- « **Prise de conscience** »

Ginny avait préparé un bon chocolat chaud, comme sa mère lui avait apprit, puis elle l'apporta sur un plateau, avec quelques cookies maison, jusqu'au salon, où Ron, son Frère, était au 36e dessous. Elle essayait de le réconforter, mais rien n'y fit. Il faut dire, une déception amoureuse cela ne guérit pas du jour au lendemain, mais quand même, ça faisait une semaine déjà. Ginny revoyait parfaitement la scène, Ron avait pris son courage à deux mains, et sur les conseils et encouragements de Harry, son meilleur ami, il avait été retrouver Hermione pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Le refus d'Hermione fut d'une délicatesse extrême, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas blesser Ron, lui expliquant qu'il n'était que son ami, son meilleur ami même, avec Harry et Ginny. Mais Ron avait un tempérament assez soupe au lait, et il prit assez mal son échec. Bien sur, Harry et Ginny l'avaient soutenu dans cette épreuve, mais malgré tous leurs efforts, Ron n'avait pas souri de la semaine, et sa sœur espérait que cette tasse de chocolat redonnerait un peu de couleur à son frère.

- allez, bois ça ! Après tu iras mieux !

Mais Ron refusa de boire.

- si, si !!! Tu vas le boire, je me suis assez pris la tête avec la recette de maman !!! Alors tu vas le boire, ce chocolat !!!

Le tempérament impulsif de sa sœur amusait Ron, et il décrocha un sourire, avant de boire le fameux liquide. Après avoir dégusté avec délice le chocolat de Ginny, Ron se sentit un brin mieux.

- merci...c'était bon ! Ça va mieux... merci Ginny !

- oh c'est normal !!! T'es mon frèrot que j'aime !

- ah, Ginny, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans toi ?

- vaut mieux pas le savoir ! Plaisanta Ginny.

Puis elle laissa son frère un peu seul, elle avait fait de son mieux, à lui de se relever tout seul de cette mauvaise passe. Elle avait aussi d'autre chose à faire, ranger la cuisine, c'est fou ce qu'on peut déranger comme ustensiles pour un simple chocolat ! Se disait-elle, mais la cuisine fut vite rangée, et elle enchaîna sur le nettoyage des cages des hiboux de la famille, pour après mettre en ordre ses affaires d'école avant la rentrée de dans quelques jours. Elle était énergique comme c'était pas permis, elle étonnait tout le monde, surtout sa mère qui ne l'avait vue que rarement dans un tel état de joie. Les parents de Ginny mirent ça sur sa rentrée des classes en 5e année, maintenant très proche, Harry aussi en avait déduit cette hypothèse, mais voila, si elle était si contente et joyeuses c'est parce que Ron s'était fait rembarrer pas Hermione quelques jours auparavant. Mais pourquoi était-elle si heureuse du malheur de son frère, en fait ce n'était pas pour ça, elle était quand même triste pour son frère, mais l'important c'est que Hermione était libre de tous engagement amoureux, et rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à la jeune fille.

Comme chaque année depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard, Harry passait une partie de ces vacances d'été au « terrier », la demeure de Weasley la famille de Ron, et heureusement qu'Harry était là pour soutenir son ami, car Ron avait vraiment pas du tout encaisser le fait qu'Hermione n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Il fallut attendre la veille de la rentrée, avant que Ron ne puisse croiser Hermione sans que son moral ne s'enfonce dans des abîmes abyssaux.

- ça ne va pas être une année super drôle... fit Ron.

- au moins on sera dans la même classe... dit harry.

- mouais... pourquoi elle veut pas sortir avec moi ?

- je sais pas moi, elle doit avoir ses raisons... c'est comme ça !

- je suis sur qu'elle craque pour Krum..., j'avais aucune chance !

- peut-être...

Mais Harry avait arrêté de ce faire du souci pour Ron, et il réfléchissait sur son propre cas, il était célibataire, suite à sa séparation d'avec Cho Chang, mais la Serdaigle le troublait encore. Il sortit de son rêve, grâce à un coup de coude de Ron.

- hé ho ! Tu m'écoutes quand je déballe mon pauvre petit cœur brisé, hein ?

- désolé...

- à quoi tu pensais ?...non ! Laisse moi deviner... à Cho, hein, c'est ça ?

L'oreiller qui se prit à travers la tête, fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Pendant qu'ils réglaient l'affaire à coup de draps, d'oreillers, et de tout ce qu'ils leur tombaient sous la main, Ginny et Hermione s'affairaient dans leur chambre. Elles préparaient leurs valises pour l'école. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione passait tout le mois d'Août au « terrier », et comme la dernière fois, elle avait dormi dans la chambre de Ginny. Cette dernière s'affairait sur la préparation de sa valise, il ne faillait rien oublier d'important, déjà au chemin de traverse, elle avait oublié de prendre des parchemins de rechange, elle ne voulait négliger aucun détail à présent. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait un peu partout dans la pièce, elle ne remarquait pas qu'Hermione la fixait souvent, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, « fixait » n'était pas le mot, elle l'admirait plutôt, « admirait », c'était le terme adéquat, Hermione admirait Ginny, elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille, au bout d'un moment elle se demanda même pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que de regarder Ginny. Elle se força à détourner les yeux pour s'occuper une peu de sa propre valise dont le remplissage n'avançait pas beaucoup, mais à peine avait-elle repris de la remplir, elle eu une envie soudaine de poser encore son regard sur Ginny. Hermione ne comprenait pas, elle était troublée par Ginny, elle voyait la jeune fille sous un autre jour, les pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit la firent rougir, et pour cacher son embarras, elle plongea dans l'élaboration de cette satanée valise. Que lui arrivait-il, pourquoi Ginny lui faisait cet effet là ? Elle réfléchit un instant et du admettre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était troublée par elle, déjà l'année dernière au ministère, elle avait eu peur pour elle dans le combat contre les Mangemorts, plus que pour Harry et Ron. Cette histoire la tarauda jusqu'au soir, et son malaise fut amplifié quand elle rentra dans le lit de Ginny, car elles devaient partager le même lit, depuis que Ginny avait réussi à récupérer l'immense lit de son grand frère Percy. Elle venait de ramener les draps sur elle, quand Ginny revint de la salle de bain. Elle avait juste sa serviette sur elle et une autre dans les cheveux.

- ah !!! Ça fait du bien, une bonne douche !

Elle enleva la serviette qui tenait ses cheveux, sa chevelure de feu retomba sur ses épaules et elle les épongea soigneusement, Hermione la regardait faire, elle est si belle... se dit-elle, puis Ginny enleva l'autre serviette, découvrant son corps nu, et là Hermione rougit à telle point qu'elle tourna les yeux un moment, car sinon son cœur se serait emballé, si ce n'était déjà fait. Ginny enfila sa chemise de nuit et se coucha aux coté d'Hermione. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant 1 heure puis décidèrent d'éteindre la lumière et de dormir, pour être en forme demain matin. Au cours de la nuit Hermione se réveilla, la lune éclairait toute la chambre, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui dormait profondément. Hermione prenait son temps, elle avait tout le loisir d'admirer le doux visage de Ginny, elle hésita un instant, puis commença à caresser ses cheveux, ils étaient si fins, Hermione prenait plaisir à les faire passer entre ses doigts, mais elle alla plus loin, et commença à passer légèrement le dessus de son index sur les douces joues de Ginny, qui semblait répondre à cette caresse par un petit sourire, puis dans un demi sommeil, elle se retourna de l'autre coté. Hermione resta un instant pensive, puis s'endormi à son tour.

Le départ du Terrier fut rapide, pour une fois Ron avait bien fait ses valises la veille, et Mr Weasley avait réquisitionné une limousine du ministère. Ginny était toute excitée, la rentrée lui faisait toujours cet effet le premier jour, mais le lendemain elle redevenait une élève comme les autres, et attendait, avec impatience, les prochaines vacances. La sécurité avait été renforcée sur le quai 9 ¾, quelques Aurors surveillaient les allés et venus, mais c'était assez discret, et il n'y eu aucune plaintes des élèves. Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient prit un compartiment vide, et Luna, Neville et Colin virent compléter les places restantes. Ginny et Luna étaient parties dans une longue conversation, on voyait qu'elles étaient heureuses de se revoir, quand elles s'étaient prises dans les bras, Hermione, en le voyant, avait eu une drôle de sensation qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Déjà qu'elle éprouvait une antipathie appuyée à l'encontre de Luna, là elle l'a détesté cordialement, mais elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi, tout ça parce qu'elle avait pris Ginny dans ses bras ? Se dit-elle, elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le train traversé les campagnes anglaises depuis 2 heures quand les ventres des occupants du compartiment crièrent famine, mais Ron et Harry avaient prévu le coup et avaient ramené une réserve de nourriture, glanée dans le garde-manger des Weasley.

- hé ! fit Ginny, mange pas tout Ron !!! Laisses en pour les autres !!! Luna ? Tu ne prends rien ? Tu sais, mon frère ne laissera rien traîner...

- non merci, j'ai mangé juste avant de partir...

- comme tu veux !... Hermione ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Mais Hermione ne répondait pas, elle semblait perdue dans sa réflexion.

- hou, hou ! Hermione ! Reviens parmi nous, fit Ginny en la secouant un peu.

- heu, hein... ? Tu... tu m'as parlé ?

- oui ! Tu ne manges rien ?

- non, non...

- bon ! Et bien, ça ne te fait rien, si je mange ta part ?

- je t'en pris...

Et elle repartit dans sa réflexion, mais pas longtemps, les 4 garçons eurent la bonne idée de déclencher une bataille de nourriture, ce qui ne plu pas à Hermione.

- arrêtez ça tout de suite !!! Ron ! Tu es préfet, je te signale !!!

Mais cet effort était vain, et bientôt le compartiment entier fut quasiment recouvert de sauce ou de gâteau.

- vraiment !!! Cria Hermione, vous êtes vraiment que des gamins !!! Je vais faire une ronde !!!

Elle se leva, nettoya sa robe de sorcière d'un coup de baguette magique, puis sortit dans le couloir en referment violement la porte du compartiment.

- quel tempérament !!! Elle ne changera jamais ! fit Ron.

- elle a pas tort, cela dit... fit Ginny, je devrais peut-être aller la voir... elle avait l'air vraiment en colère...

- elle va se calmer ! fit Ron, ça lui passera !

- je ne sais pas... dit Harry, elle avait l'air perturbé par autre chose... on devrait peut-être...

- c'est pourtant clair, non, fit Luna sans regarder personne en particulier.

- Quoi ? fit Harry

- rien... je pensais que c'était pourtant visible, mais...

- bon, j'y vais !!! fit Ginny, vous, essayez de remettre en état le compartiment...

Elle sortit dans le couloir et chercha Hermione, mais pas longtemps, au lieu de la dite ronde, elle était à la fenêtre, dans le fond du wagon, loin de tout élève ou agitation, et Ginny s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione ? Ça va ?

Hermione étonné, regarda Ginny d'un drôle d'air.

- pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

Ginny sembla ne pas encaisser.

- pas la peine de te défouler sur moi ! Je te laisse !

Elle fit demi tour pour partir mais Hermione la retint par le bras.

- non, non ! Je...je m'excuse...pardon...mais...

Ginny sembla comprendre qu'Hermione voulait lui dire quelque chose.

- mais quoi ?

- heu... je ne sais pas ... depuis que ton frère m'a dit que...enfin tu vois !

- continue...

- et bien je me pose des questions, et tout, et tout...

- c'est-à-dire ?

- en fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit non à Ron... j'ai même pas réfléchi... j'ai peut-être eu tort...

Ginny parut légèrement atteinte par ces mots.

- tu... tu l'aimes ?

- je ne sais pas ! C'est un gentil garçon, un peu fou, fou, un peu exaspérant, mais gentil...

- vous vous disputer tout le temps !!!

- je sais... mais ce n'est pas ça le problème...

- et c'est quoi le problème ?

Hermione prit son temps pour répondre.

- je crois...je suis pas sure...mais je crois que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre !

Le cœur de Ginny tomba en morceaux, elle resta impassible, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Après un effort elle réussi quand même à répondre à Hermione.

- ...ah ...bon ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- heu... je préfère le garder pour moi...pour l'instant... tu te moquerais de moi...

- pourquoi ? C'est Harry ? dit Ginny en suppliant le ciel, qu'elle dise non.

- Harry ? Non... c'est juste mon ami...un peu comme Ron...

- alors qui ?

- ...

- quelqu'un de Poudlard ?

- ...oui...

- de Gryffondor ?

- je dirai rien ! Arrêtons de parler de tout ça... je ne suis pas sure de l'aimer vraiment, c'est...impossible...

- impossible ? Il est casé ?

- c'est ça le problème...je préfère attendre que la personne soit prête...

Ginny fulminait intérieurement, « mais qu'elle me le dise, qui c'est ! » se disait-elle, « que j'aille lui faire sa fête à ce voleur ! »

Alors que Ginny harcelait Hermione de questions concernant cette fameuse personne, elle remarque quelque chose sur le visage de la préfet de Gryffondor.

- Hermione ?

- je ne dirai rien !

- ce n'est pas ça ! Tu as quelque chose sur la joue...

- là ?

- non, l'autre joue !

Hermione passa son doigt sur sa joue et enleva une tache de gâteau, sûrement un vestige de la guerre de nourriture récemment terminée.

- tu aurais un mouchoir ? demanda Hermione.

- mais mange le !

- non ! C'est trop sucré, je suis fille de dentistes... je ne peux pas, c'est dans mes gènes !

- laisse moi faire...

Ginny attrapa la main d'Hermione et lui lécha le doigt pour le nettoyer. Hermione rougit comme rarement elle ne l'avait faite, car Ginny y mit beaucoup d'ardeur à lui suçait le bout de son index. Quand Ginny cessa son nettoyage, elle se rendit compte de la gêne d'Hermione. Un instant elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi, mais soudain elle crut saisir cette gêne. Son cœur s'emballa, ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps se passait peut-être à cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais surtout elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien décrypté les signaux que lui envoyait Hermione. Le temps suspendit son vol, le regard de deux jeune filles se croisèrent durant un lapse de temps semblant s'éterniser, puis tout à coup il y eu une grosse secousse. Ginny fut emportée vers Hermione et elles tombèrent à la renverse : le Poudlard express venait de rentrer en gare de Pré-au-lard.

Elles avaient eu juste le temps de se relever avant d'être percutées par des tas d'élèves en train de sortit du train. Tant bien que mal, elles réussirent à atteindre leur compartiment où les autres les attendaient.

- et bien alors, fit Ron, vous étiez où ?

- on parlait... fit Ginny.

- allez ! dit Harry, on y va !

Une fois dehors, la bande à Potter se sépara, Luna, Harry, Ginny et Neville prirent une calèches, pendant que Ron et Hermione, en tant que préfets, avait rejoins Cho la nouvelle préfet en chef et son homologue masculin. Une fois qu'ils eurent rassemblait les 1ères années sur le quai et qu'ils les eurent confié au bon soin d'Hagrid, Ron et Hermione prirent les dernières calèches avec les autres préfets. Dans la diligence, la tension était palpable, Drago et Ron étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et se lançaient des insultes à tour de bras. Hermione de son coté, était perdu dans ses pensées, et se remémorait les événements passés, dans le fond du wagon. L'attitude de Ginny l'intriguait, mais plus encore sa propre réaction l'avait complètement prise à dépourvue, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était amoureuse de Ginny. Cette pensée lui faisait peur, elle n'avait aucune à priori contre l'homosexualité, mais que se soit elle-même qui développe ce genre de sentiment la faisait réfléchir plus qu'elle ne crut. Bien que vraiment prise par sa réflexion, le duel de mots de Drago et Ron lui vint quand même à ses oreilles. Elle les regarda un instant, puis sortit sa baguette, elle stupéfixa Drago et Ron se retrouva avec un serrure fermé à la place de la bouche. Les autres préfets furent d'une part surprit, mais d'autre part heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter la dispute des deux ennemis de toujours. Hermione, quand à elle était, repartit dans ses pensées.

Une fois au château, tout les élèves remplirent la grande salle, pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition, et au banquet de bienvenue. Après la répartition, Dumbledore fit son discours rituel de début d'année, puis ce fut au tour du banquet de battre son plein. Une fois le repas fini, Ron et Hermione aidés de Harry et Ginny, rassemblèrent les 1er années de Gryffondor pour les conduire aux dortoirs. Pendant que Hermione et Ron expliquaient aux jeunes élèves le fonctionnement de l'école, Harry et Ginny montèrent se coucher aux dortoirs. Une fois seuls, Ron retint Hermione un moment.

- Hermione ?

- oui, Ron ?

- ça va ?

- pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- je sais pas, tu avais l'air... très en colère... par rapport à notre batailles de bouffe... d'habitude tu nous cris dessus... mais là t'es parti...je te connais Hermione, tu as des ennuis ?

- rien d'important...

- tu sais, tu peux tout me dire... je suis ton meilleur ami...

- je sais, Ron, je sais... mais là c'est trop personnel...

Ron regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- un problème de cœur ?

Hermione rougit.

- tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je ne serai pas jaloux..., enfin pas trop...

- je ne veux pas en parler, c'est trop tôt... il me faut du temps...

- tu sors déjà avec ?

- non, non... je ne sais même pas si la personne sait ce que je ressens...

- dit lui ! Au moins, tu seras fixée ! Regarde moi avec toi ! Maintenant, j'ai compris !

- excuse moi, encore, pour ça, Ron...

- c'est du passé ! Tu as été honnête avec moi ! Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas était malheureux, mais je dois passer à autre chose..., enfin j'essaierai...

- je serai avec toi, Ron...

- merci ! Mais toi ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Il a déjà quelqu'un ?

- Ginny m'a dit la même chose... je ne sais pas... mais c'est pas ça le vrai problème...

- mais c'est quoi alors ?

- je... je ne peux rien dire... peut-être un jour...

- tiens moi au courant ! Je veux savoir pour qui tu m'as largué !

- on n'est jamais sorti ensemble !

- je sais... je... je veux savoir quand même...

- on verra...

- oui... mais si j'étais toi, je me lancerai... au moins tu serais fixée...

- merci, Ron...

- de rien, Hermione...

Ils se firent la bise, pour se dire bonne nuit et gravirent chacun de leur coté les escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Quand Hermione rentra dans les dortoirs des filles, elle chercha immédiatement Ginny des yeux, mais fut déçu de la voir rigoler avec d'autres filles et Luna qui avait, pour la soirée quitté son dortoir de Serdaigle.

En la voyant Ginny lui fit un signe.

- Bonne nuit hermione.

Mais cette dernière ne répondit pratiquement pas, et passa en coup de vent.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? fit une 5e années.

- je sais pas !fit Ginny.

- c'est pourtant clair... dit Luna.

- tu dis quoi ?

- rien...

Et elles se remirent à discuter.

Hermione avait atteint son lit, Lavande et Parvati l'attendait déjà.

- ah quand même ! Mais où tu étais ? Les 1ères années sont si prenantes que ça ?

- non...répondit Hermione c'est Ron qui...

- Ron ??? Fit Lavande, hou... racontes nous ça !

- oh oui ! fit Parvati, raconte nous ! Il t'a embrassée ?

- mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- de toi et de Ron pardi !!!Répondit Parvati, vous sortez ensemble non ?

- bien sur que non ! dit catégoriquement Hermione.

- ha bon ? Je croyais, fit lavande, pourtant...

- pourtant quoi ? S'énerva hermione.

- t'énerve pas... c'est que moi et Parvati, on vous a bien regardé toi et lui et on était sur que... enfin que vous étiez ensemble, quoi !

- Ron n'est qu'un ami !!! Et c'est tout ! Maintenant couchez vous !

Et Hermione mit sa robe de nuit et se coucha.

Lavande et Parvati se couchèrent également, tout en discutant de la réaction d'Hermione qui les confortait dans leur certitudes qu'elle sortait bien avec Ron, mais qu'elle voulait le cacher.

Hermione ne dormit pas tout de suite, non qu'elle n'ait pas sommeil, mais Ginny envahissait son esprit, et ne voulait plus en partir. Mais comment tout avait commencé, pourquoi du jour au lendemain, elle éprouvait pour la sœur de Ron de tels sentiments ? Ça, Hermione le savait, mais elle n'osait le penser. Car en fait tout cela n'était pas arrivé comme ça, sur un coup de tête, l'attirance naquit très tôt dans le cœur de Hermione, tout d'abord un relation comparable à celle entre sœur, quand lors de la 2e année d'Hermione à Poudlard, Ginny avait été enlevé, cela avait beaucoup affecté Hermione, mais elle avait mit ça sur l'émotion. L'année d'après, quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la cabane hurlante face à Sirius Black ses pensées étaient fixées sur Ginny sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Lors du bal des trois écoles, elle avait surveillé Neville, qui était le cavalier de Ginny pour la soirée, pour ne pas qu'il fasse des bêtises avec elle, mais encore cette fois elle avait trouvé l'excuse bidon, de la chaperonner pour son bien. Mais l'année dernière lors du combat contre Lucius Malfoye et plusieurs Mangemort, le cœur d'Hermione avait battu pour Ginny, quand elles furent séparés durant le combat, elle fut vraiment soulagé en voyant qu'elle était sauve. Et finalement son séjour d'un mois au terrier avait fini de la convaincre que Ginny la troublait vraiment au point d'éprouver des sentiments fort envers elle.

- pfff ! Souffla Hermione, si c'était aussi simple que l'arithmancie...

Elle se retourna dans son lit.

Maintenant qu'elle était sur de ses sentiments pour Ginny, cela la perturbait encore plus, comment dire à une fille qu'on l'aime, alors qu'on est soi-même une fille ? Voilà la question la plus importante, le problème n'était pas ce que penseraient les autres, mais comment réagirait Ginny à sa déclaration hypothétique ? Et si elle se moquait, si elle la rejetait, ou pire si elle la rayait de sa vie ? Cela, Hermione ne pourrait le supporter, et plus elle y pensait, plus elle était attirée par Ginny, qui commençait vraiment à prendre de la place dans son esprit. Non vraiment, impossible de dormir pour la Préfet de Gryffondor, elle se leva est traversa le dortoir pour descendre dans la salle commune. Une nuit blanche ne faisait pas peur à Hermione, elle l'avait déjà fait maintes et maintes fois, pour des révisions, ou pour finir un devoir, mais là, rien pour occuper son esprit, et arrêter de se torturer avec cette histoire de relation avec Ginny. Pourtant elle était venu ici pour un souffler un peu, elle parcouru la petite bibliothèque de la salle commune, pour trouver un livre que par hasard elle n'aurais pas lu, et perdu sur le haut d'une étagère, elle trouva un ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.

- voyons voir... fit-elle, « la Maison Gryffondor, atypique et varié », hum... je le connais pas celui là... il est de... Tom... Tom Jedusor ???? C'est une blague ?

Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette et lança un sort sur le livre, celui s'envola et percuta le mur.

- ça Hermione, c'est un livre normal...

Elle le feuilleta un peu.

- alors... « Thèse de Tom Jedusor, Préfet en chef de Poudlard, A.S.P.I.C. d'histoire de la magie... à usage Privée du directeur de Poudlard... 4e Tome... », Il a du avoir une bonne note !

Elle continuait de parcourir le livre et vit que des pages avaient été arrachées. En fin de livre, sur le 3e de couverture, une appréciation était écrite à la main.

« _Tom, j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision..._

_Bonne chance !_

_Albus Dumbledore, Professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard._ »

- il ne vous a pas écouté, Directeur... fit Hermione.

Elle prit l'initiative de lire ce livre, et enfin depuis près 1 mois, Ginny était un peu partit de son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny scrutait le plafond du dortoir des filles. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle était peut-être amoureuse de quelqu'un, elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Tout avait si bien marché jusqu'ici, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve quelqu'un ? Pourtant Ginny avait tout fait pour que de son coté la situation soit claire, elle avait rompu avec son petit ami, dont elle se demande si elle en a été amoureuse un jour, elle ne fondait plus quand Harry rentrait dans la même pièce qu'elle, et elle avait même prévenu dans le train qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se demandait si elle n'en avait pas fait un peu trop. Le plan était presque à jour, son refus par rapport à Ron, avait rendu Ginny très heureuse, car enfin elle en était sure, Hermione était libre et peut-être qu'elle accepterai de sortit avec elle.

- n'importe quoi... murmura-t-elle, comme si Hermione allait accepter...

Ginny savait qu'il y avait un plus gros problème que l'amoureux secret d'Hermione, c'était les on-dit que les autres élèves risquaient de dire au sujet d'elles. Mais encore fallait-il qu'Hermione veuille sortir avec elle. En y repensant Ginny n'avait détecté chez Hermione aucune tendance la prédisposant à préférer les filles aux garçons, il y avait eu Victor Krum, mais il était loin maintenant, et Hermione n'était pas sorti avec un garçon depuis. Comment dire à une fille qu'on l'aime, alors qu'on est une fille soi-même ? Voilà un nouveau problème à régler. Au début Ginny s'était fait un film sur sa déclaration d'amour à sa dulcinée, tout commençait par un poème écrit de sa main qu'Hermione lirait, puis prise par l'émotion elle lui avouait aussi son amour et cela finissait dans un fougueux baiser. Mais ça c'était juste un rêve, Ginny savait que cela pouvait aussi mal se passer, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait reculé l'instant de cette scène. Mais l'arrivé de cette mystérieuse personne, dont Hermione disait être attiré voir amoureuse, cassait tout le doux rêve que Ginny s'était forgé dans son cœur. Autant, elle était contente que Ron ait obtenue un refus d'Hermione, par ailleurs elle était admirative de son audace. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et c'était déclaré à celle qu'il aimait, alors que Ginny n'avait même pas fait l'ombre d'une tentative.

- il faut que je lui dise...murmura-t-elle, mais comment ?...et quand ?...pfff !

Alors elle recommença à élaborer un nouveau plan d'action.

De son coté Hermione était captivé par le livre de Tom, il avait une bonne plume, mais était vraiment très sévère avec les Gryffondor, même si des fois elle retrouvait un peu de Harry et de Ron dans les qualifications de Jedusor.

- « les élèves de Gryffondor ont une tendance à la transgression des règles établies... », À qui le dis-tu ? fit Hermione en souriant.

Dans son livre, Tom présentait les qualités et les défauts de la maison Gryffondor, mais il trouvait plus de défaut qu'autre chose. Vers la fin du livre des notes manuscrites avait été rajouté à la main, par Jedusor apparemment. Mais une seule page subsistait, le reste avait du être arraché, ce que comprenait parfaitement Hermione, après avoir lu la fameuse page. Le futur Lord Voldemort commençait à y indiquer ses futurs desseins, mais de manières déguisées, en utilisant des tournures de phrases imagées, mais qu'Hermione déchiffrait sans problème. Voldemort expliquait que les Moldus comme les non purs, devait être éradiqué du pays pour l'honneur de la nation des sorciers. Dans une autre phrase, il disait à peu près que Dumbledore était un obstacle qu'il faudrait, un jour, se débarrasser. Mais impossible de savoir la suite, seules les bouts déchirés demeuraient attachés au livre. Elle reposa le livre sur le haut de l'étagère et se rassit dans un fauteuil.

- et maintenant ? dit-elle, je fais quoi... ?

Ginny s'était levée de son lit et se posait la même question. Trop préoccupé par Hermione elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, et elle décida de faire un tour en bas pour changer d'air.

Hermione avait assez réfléchi pour cette nuit, elle remontait les escaliers sombres à cette heure-ci. Ginny venait d'ouvrir la porte des dortoirs et marchait assez vite, aucune des deux ne vit l'autre et elles se rentrèrent dedans l'une l'autre.

Hermione était à terre, avec Ginny à califourchon sur elle. Les figures rougis de gène des deux jeune fille étaient heureusement aidées par l'obscurité, mais elles pouvait quand distingué leurs visages. Il y eu un blanc assez long, c'était déjà la 2e fois de la journée où elle se retrouvaient dans cette situation, après la fois dans le train. Aucune d'elles n'osait bouger, en plus cela leur était agréable de rester dans cette position.

- dit-lui !!! Pensait Ginny, Dit-lui !!!!

- dit le !!! Pensait Hermione, Dit le, maintenant !!!

Mais rien, au bout d'un instant, elles se relevèrent d'elle-même.

- désolé Hermione... je ne t'avais pas vue et...

- c'est moi ! Je n'ai pas fait attention...

Nouveau blanc dans la conversation.

- mais t'es conne ou quoi ??? Cogita Ginny, dit-le lui !!!!

- quelle imbécile je fais !!! Cogita Hermione, fait quelque chose !!!

Elle se fixèrent un moment puis, Hermione décida de fuir.

- bon ! dit-elle, et bien j'y vais ! Je vais me coucher !!! (Mais demande lui de venir avec toi !!!)

- (si seulement elle me disait de venir avec elle...) oui... Bonne nuit !

- bonne nuit !

Arrivé en bas des marches, Ginny shoota dans un vieux livre de potion.

- je suis trop conne !!!!

Hermione de coucha, puis se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- je suis qu'une débile !

Ginny venait de détruire son 2e livre, quand elle s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle repensait à la scène qu'elle venait de vivre. Dans leur chute, elle s'était rattrapée où elle pouvait, et avait mis ses mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione, et cela la rendait toute chose, et la calmait un peu.

- c'était si doux...fit-elle,... si doux...

Elle commençait à fantasmer sur le déroulement qu'aurait pu suivre cette scène, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir honte de ses pensées.

- oui... et puis elle aurais mit sa main ici...pour... ensuite elle m'aurait arracher ma fine chemise de nuit... attrapé ma poitrine avec ses si jolies mains pour...

Alors qu'elle s'imaginait en train d'entreprendre un acte coquin avec Hermione, ses propres mains essayaient d'entretenir cette illusion. Au bout des quelques minutes, Ginny commençait à emmètre des petits râles de plaisirs, qui allaient en intensifiant, au point qu'elle poussa un petit cri d'extase, mais qu'elle essaya d'atténuer, en plongeant sa tête dans un petit coussin.

- vvvfff !!! Souffla-t-elle, Hermione est vraiment une bonne source inspiration...

Mais en disant ça, elle se rendit compte de la tristesse de la situation. Fantasmer sur Hermione, s'était une chose, mais cela serait tellement mieux si c'était pour de vrai. Allait-elle continuer à espérer, en se masturbant toute seule, ou bien demander à Hermione de lui faire elle-même ? Toujours ses doigt dans son intimité, Ginny était partagé entre continuer son doux fantasme, ou alors se reprendre en main et d'aller voir Hermione pour mettre les choses au clair. Ginny choisi la facilité, quelques minutes plus tard le coussin du fauteuil étouffa de nouveau un cri d'extase.

La main sur la bouche, et l'autre à l'endroit qu'il fallait, Hermione, essoufflé, assouvissait un désir qui lui était interdit jusqu'à maintenant. Dans sa tête les images d'elle et de Ginny se percutaient sans cesse, elles étaient Nues, enlacées, leurs corps transpirant la passion, en train de communier dans une béatitude extrême, sa main pratiquait de allez et venues encore plus fort et plus rapides, ce qui la faisait gémir, et se torde de plaisir dans son lit. Mais il lui en fallait plus, elle se mit sur le ventre, la tête enfoncé dans son oreiller, pour libérer sa deuxième main, afin de décupler son plaisir. À présent même si quelqu'un la voyait, peu lui importer, son esprit était rivé sur Ginny, qui dans son Histoire s'appliquait à lui introduire sa langue le plus loin possible, pendant que ses doigts frotter vigoureusement son bouton d'amour. Après trois orgasmes assez violents, le 4e finit d'épuiser Hermione, qui se retourna face au plafond, les yeux flous et la respiration haletante. Ce dernier instant, de plaisir intense, avait souillé sa chemise de nuit et presque son lit, un peu honteuse, elle se leva pour se changer, après l'avoir fait elle constata que finalement son lit aussi avait aussi souffert, et d'un coup discret de baguette magique, elle fit disparaître la tache coupable.

Ginny, elle, essayait de faire partie cette tache du fauteuil de la salle commune.

- pfff !!! Pourquoi j'ai jamais voulu apprendre les formules de nettoyage ??? Pourtant Tonks voulait bien !!!

Et elle frotta encore plus fort.

- mais qu'est-ce qui fait ? Ça fait déjà 10 minutes !!!

Soudain, elle entendit le portrait de la grosse dame pivoter.

- ah ! Quand même !!! fit Ginny, allez, Dobby, viens m'aider !!!

L'elfe de maison s'approcha de Ginny avec un seau et une brosse. Alors qu'il allait demander l'origine de la tache, Ginny le devança.

- pas de question !!! Aide moi et c'est tout !

- Virginia Weasley laissé faire Dobby, Dobby spécialiste des taches rebelles, Virginia Weasley !

Ginny s'écarta pour laisser Dobby se charger de la tache en quelques secondes.

- merci Dobby ! Merci !

- C'est normal, Virginia Weasley, Dobby bon employé de Poudlard, Virginia Weasley !

Plus tard, Ginny était remontée aux dortoirs avec le doux espoir de recroiser Hermione mais sans succès. Elle se mit au lit et chercha le sommeil sans le trouver.

Hermione pensait, pensait, et pensait encore, tellement que son crâne fumait. Elle désirait Ginny mais le courage lui manqué, alors elle prévu un plan de conquête de la rouquine, qui même si il était vraiment long à appliquer et un peu compliqué dans son déroulement, paraissait un bon plan, mais Hermione était comme ça.

Ginny, rageait, rageait, et rageait encore, tellement, que son visage virait au violet. Elle désirait Hermione, mais la manière lui manqué, elle savait déjà qu'elle pouvait le faire n'importe quand, mais comment abordait la préfet sans la choquer ? Elle prit la décision de se calmer et de trouver la bonne formulation pour se livrer à sa bien-aimée.

Les deux jeunes fille s'endormirent finalement, à peine 2 heures avant que le soleil annonciateur de la première journée de cours, ne se lève.

* * *

voila! si ça vous a plus et que vous voulez la suite... mettez des reviews!!! 


	2. Les aleas de la vie

bien! voiçi le chapitre 2 de mon Femslash.

Tous d'abord, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui ont mit des reviews à ma fic, c'est vraiment sympa! surtout en très peu de temps! à croire que vous l'attendiez cette fic...

comme me l'ont dit Jadou, Link9, et Atalanta de Tebas, les slash feminin sont trés rares (en français du moins...) et moi aussi j'en ai cherché sur le net, mais sans grand succés, et comme on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-meme! je m'y suis mis! et je suis content que cela plaise...

et oui! comme je suis un garçon, je ne savais pas si je saurais décrire les sentiments de deux filles qui éprouvent l'une pour l'autre des sentiments forts.

mais assez papoté, passons à la lecture!

**

* * *

**

**2 - « Les aléas de la vie »**

L'année scolaire suivait son cours, halloween était passé et tous les élèves de 5e année révisaient déjà pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Hermione en avait profité pour mettre en œuvre son plan, elle avait réussie à convaincre Ginny de lui donner des cours particuliers après le dîner, et le week-end, mais malheureusement, le professeur McGonagall, qui avait eu vent de cet arrangement, trouva l'idée excellente, et demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait donner ses cours aux autres élèves de Gryffondor, et comme Hermione ne pouvait rien refuser à son professeur préféré, elle s'était retrouvé avec une quinzaine d'élèves. Ginny de son coté, elle aussi, avait un plan en tête, elle arrivait la première aux cours d'Hermione, et restait souvent longtemps après, elle bûchait aussi comme une dingue, pour se faire valoir auprès de la seule fille qui fasse battre son cœur. Durant les prolongements de cours qu'Hermione accordait à Ginny, elles discutaient plus qu'elles n'étudiaient, elles passaient leurs temps à papoter sur la vie à Poudlard, mais la conversation bifurquait tôt ou tard sur Ron et Harry. Harry qui depuis la rentrée avait renoué avec la ravissante Cho Chang, mais leurs disputes quotidiennes remplissaient les discussions de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Celle de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard avait fait beaucoup de bruit, mais depuis au moins 5 jours, ils semblaient enfin s'entendre sans heurt. Ron, de son coté, était partit en chasse, afin d'essayer de remplacer Hermione du monopole de son cœur, et semblait avoir trouvé un début de solution avec Luna, ce qui en avait surprit plus d'un.

Ginny aimait ces petites réunions privées avec Hermione, même si elles ne se passaient pas comme elle le souhaitait secrètement, au moins elles étaient ensemble, et c'était déjà bien. Hermione, de son coté, était moins enjouée, l'idée des cours particuliers ne se passait pas comme prévu, déjà elle devait se partageait entre tous ses élèves et de l'autre Ginny ne semblait pas vraiment avoir besoin de ses fameux cours, vu le niveau qu'elle avait atteint, mais le pire pour Hermione était cette joie de vivre que Ginny dégageait. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais elle se doutait bien qu'un garçon se cachait derrière tout ça. Elle posait des questions détournées à Ginny pour savoir le nom de cette personne, mais Ginny semblait gênée d'y répondre. Et cela valait mieux car si Hermione savait qui c'était, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas se contrôler, et irait dire deux mots à ce garçon. Ginny était vraiment heureuse, elle passait la majorité de son temps avec la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Hermione et elle, était devenues les meilleures amies, bien plus que ces dernières années, mais cela ne suffisait plus à Ginny, elle voulait faire progresser cette relation, la voir atteindre un stade supérieur. Seulement voila, depuis quelques temps, Hermione troublait Ginny par d'étranges questions, en effet par des remarques et interrogatoires détournés, Hermione semblait vouloir connaître le nom d'une personne qu'apparemment Ginny fréquentait, mais voila, elle ne voyait personne, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait ça, puis Ginny prit peur, quand une fille demande ça à une autre fille, c'est qu'elle-même se pose ces questions, et Ginny pensait qu'Hermione avait sans doute décidé de se déclarer à cette mystérieuse personne dont elle lui avait parlé dans le Poudlard express. Pourtant, Ginny ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait voir une autre personne qu'elle, déjà qu'elle était prise par un emploi du temps de folie, avec les cours pour les 5e années, Ginny se demandait bien où elle trouvait le temps pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

La discussion de ce soir d'éternisait, toutes deux étaient intarissables sur les aventures d'Harry et de Cho.

- ...et quand l'équipe à gagné son premier match ! fit Ginny, t'as vu la réaction de Cho quand Harry s'est fait embrassé par cette meute de folles dingos ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait les transformer en crapauds ! Il a fallut toute la force de Marietta pour l'en empêcher ! Mais c'était trop marrant !!!

- et encore c'est rien ! Ron m'a raconté la vraie version de leur journée à Pré-au-lard, et ce n'était pas triste aux trois balais !!!

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'Hermione repensa à la scène qui s'était passé entre elle et Ginny au cours de cette même journée. Et Ginny semblait aussi s'en souvenir, mais comme Hermione, elle le dissimulait.

Cela c'était passé prés du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu, alors qu'elles se promenaient dans la grande rue, elles furent les victimes d'une mauvaises blague de Drago et d'une bande de Serpentards, et Hermione s'était retrouvé dans une flaque de boue et toute trempée, mais ses agresseurs durent affronter la vengeance d'une Ginny en furie qui les stupéfixia tous d'un coup. Ayant assisté à la scène, Mrs Piedoddu invita les deux jeunes filles à rentré chez elle. Dans la cuisine de la partie privée du salon de thé, elle avait pris les vêtements tout mouillés d'Hermione, ainsi que ceux de Ginny tout éclaboussé de boue par la chute d'hermione. Malgré les objections d'Hermione, comme quoi elle pouvait enlever les taches et faire sécher sa robe grâce à la magie, Mrs Piedoddu, voulait absolument le faire naturellement. Ginny et Hermione était un peu gênées de se voir en petite tenue mais intérieurement cela ne leur était pas désagréable, surtout que ça leur permettait de découvrir qu'elles avaient chacune une préférence pour les dessous sexy. L'ensemble de Ginny se composait d'un soutien gorge bandeau rouge et d'un string mini du même rouge vif, et elle faisait son possible pour ne pas exposer son fessier à la vue d'Hermione, même si l'idée paraissait intéressante. De son coté Hermione n'était pas en reste, son ensemble blanc transparents à dentelles la rendait rouge de honte, mais elle était captivait par la beauté de Ginny. Elles prenaient bien soin de ne pas faire croiser leur regard, malgré leur envie pressente de se réunir, et elles préféraient inspecter la pièce où elles se trouvaient. La petit salon cuisine de la maison de Mrs Piedoddu était assez coquet voir cossu, on voyait qu'elle s'en occupait bien, malgré cette énorme cheminé, aucune tache de suie n'était à déplorer. Mrs Piedoddu revint, enfin c'est ce que crurent Hermione et Ginny, mais en fait c'était une tout autre personne, elle semblait avoir le même age que Mrs Piedoddu, mais possédait une chevelure blonde assez jolie. Quelques secondes plus tard Mrs Piedoddu entra dans la pièce, en voyant la questions dans les yeux des deux élèves de Poudlard, elle leur présenta « Amélie Boudiné » son associée dans le salon de Thé. Alors que les vêtements séchaient, elles parlèrent toutes les 4 de tout et de rien. Hermione fut la première à saisir le lien spécial qu'unissait Mrs Piedoddu et cette Amélie, les regards, les petits sourire complices, et ses petites caresse cachées sous la table, ne pouvaient pas tromper longtemps qu'une relation s'était nouée entre les deux femmes. Hermione en était toute retournée, enfin, elle n'était plus la seule à avoir se genre de sentiment, et surtout elle voyait qu'elles ne semblaient se soucier de ce penseraient les autres si ils savaient. Ginny se doutait d'un truc, mais pensait qu'elle se faisait des idées, trop axée sur son histoire avec Hermione elle commençait sans doute à voir des choses là où n'y en avait pas. Pourtant elle constatait que Mrs Piedoddu était heureuse d'avoir Miss Boudiné prés d'elle, et s'imaginait même que Mrs Piedoddu ressentait la même chose qu'elle envers Amélie qu'elle envers Hermione. Au cours de la conversation Hermione crut comprendre que les deux femmes pensaient qu'elle et Ginny étaient ensemble et qu'elle trouvait ça mignon, mais avant qu'elle ne pût contredire ou confirmer, la conversation avait dévié sur autre chose. Ginny n'avait pas capté le sous-entendu, trop occupé à se faire des film sur la relation des deux femmes, pourtant elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de se faire du mal pour rien, car l'amour qu'elle portait pour Hermione ne semblait pas être partagé de la préfet d'un niveau équivalent. Quand les vêtements furent secs, Amélie les donna aux jeunes filles pour qu'elles puissent enfin cesser de rougir de honte. Trop pressé de s'habiller Ginny se prit le pied dans sa propre robe et sauta à cloche pied pour se rattraper mais sans succès, mais Hermione était vigilante et elle se rua sur elle pour la rattraper, seulement prit dans son élan, Ginny percuta Hermione et s'accrocha à son soutient gorge qui céda sous la force, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent (encore !!!) à terre. Cette scène qui se répétait à nouveau, évoluait à chaque fois, cette fois la, la peau des seins d'Hermione et celle de Ginny n'étaient séparées que par le fin tissu du soutien gorge de la rouquine. Joue contre joue, elles mirent quelques secondes à réagir, pressée de se relever Ginny pris appuie sur le seins nus Hermione, dés le contact avec eux Ginny fut parcouru d'un frisson et prit de panique elle enleva vite ses mains, mais sans elles, plus rien ne la soutenait et elle rebascula vers Hermione mais cette fois son visage tomba juste entre les seins, et ce fut avec la volonté d'un dragon qu'elle se retenait de sortir sa langue pour lécher ou sucer les tétons de la préfet. Après un nouvel instant de flottement Hermione aida Ginny, toujours les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine, à se relever, et quelques minutes après elles étaient de nouveau présentables. Mrs Piedoddu leur apporta un chocolat noisette bien chaud, et la conversation repris de plus belle. Vers la fin de l'après midi une serveuse était venu prévenir Ginny et Hermione que les élèves devaient repartir pour l'école, et Ginny qui devait prendre des « oranges obus », nouvelle spécialité de bonbons du chez Honeydukes, pour Colin, puni par Rogue, tapa un sprint jusqu'au magasin, laissant Hermione dirent au revoir à Mrs Piedoddu et Amélie. Elles lui donnèrent des petits sablés, mais surtout elles lui dirent une chose étrange.

- tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien...dis lui avant qu'elle ne se lasse... bonne soirée »

Et Hermione était partie avec ces mots qui flottaient dans son esprit.

Et donc Ginny et Hermione repensait à cet instant, en essayant de se contrôler de retenter l'expérience.

- excuse moi encore Hermy... j'ai glissé...

- je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, Gin... c'est oublié !

- d'accord Hermy...

Elles aimaient bien s'appeler par leur petit surnom qu'elle s'étaient trouvées, mais elle ne les utilisaient seulement quand elles étaient que toutes les deux.

- bon ! Il commence à se faire tard ! Admit hermione.

- tu as raison ! Allons-y !

Pendant le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs elle plaisantèrent encore sur le couple Ron/Luna quand Rusard le concierge de l'école les interpella.

- toutes les deux !!! Venez ici !

- un problème ? fit hermione.

- OUI !!! Fit Rusard, il est 21h00 et vous n'êtes pas dans les dortoirs !

- je suis préfet ! fit Hermione.

- mais pas elle !!!

- je la conduis justement aux dortoirs ! Nous avons travaillé assez tard à la bibliothèque !

Rusard rêvait de martyriser des élèves ce soir, mais il savait, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience, qu'il ne fallait pas trop avoir des problèmes avec la Préfet de Gryffondor.

- ça va pas cette fois ! Fit-il, mais j'en parlerai au directeur !

- faites donc ça !... viens Gin !

Une fois seules, Ginny cracha son venin.

- alors lui, je ne l'aime pas du tout !!! T'as vu comment il regarde les élèves ? Si il pouvait, il les fouetterait tous !!!

Et elle continua comme ça jusqu'aux dortoirs, et Hermione aimait ça, car elle adorait voir sa Ginny si bagarreuse, si nature, si spontanée, si Ginny quoi.

Dans la salle commune il n'y avait personne, le feu de cheminée était presque éteint, et seule la lune, pleine ce soir là, éclairait la pièce, et cette fois encore, comme cet été, Hermione fut troublée par la beauté de Ginny, mais à présent, ce n'était plus que son visage seul qui attirait Hermione, mais tout son corps, ses formes, ses si jolies forme, qui faisait qu'Hermione était un peu dans un état second, et elle n'entendait plus ce que lui disait Ginny. Ginny capta le regard d'Hermione, mais à l'instant même où elle crut déceler ce qu'elle attendait depuis des mois, Hermione revint à elle et pris conscience de l'heure.

- il est vraiment tard ! Montons nous coucher !

- oui... tu as raison ! fit Ginny légèrement troublée par ce regard.

Hermione laissa Ginny devant son lit, mais pas sans le rituel qu'elles avaient instauré. Au début elle avait commencé par un signe de la main, puis elle avait rapidement changé pour un petit câlin sans prétention, ce câlin au fil du temps s'était rallongé, elle restaient de plus en plus de temps l'une dans les bras de l'autre, mais sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et finalement elles avaient opté pour une bise innocente sur la joue, mais le baiser semblait se rapprochait de plus en plus des lèvres, et ce soir là, le coin des lèvres fut atteint , ce qui eu le don de mettre mal à l'aise nos deux amies. Mais faisant semblant de rien, et gardant pour elles ce petit accident, elles se quittèrent pour leurs lits respectifs.

La nuit accomplissait son office, soignait les blessures d'entraînements trop poussés, aidait à retrouver les forces des étudiants assidus, et calmait les âmes en peine des victimes de l'amour.

Hermione comme toute les nuits, avant de penser à dormir pensait à Ginny, elle se mordait encore les lèvres de n'avoir pas fait le premier pas avec elle, maintenant elle en était sur, ou alors presque, que Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un, impossible d'avoir ce sourire sans fréquenter la personne que l'on aime, elle en était sur. Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ? Ça Hermione en avait une petite idée, car elle avait surpris Ginny et Colin sur un banc dans le parc de l'école, en train de rire, et de discuter de chose qui lui avait parut très importantes. Colin ? Devait-elle être jalouse de Colin Crivey ? En était-elle arrivée là ? Être jalouse d'un garçon dont elle n'était pas sur qu'il soit le petit ami de Ginny ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à spéculer sur les amours de Ginny, au lieu de lui avouer son amour en face ? Hermione connaissait la réponse, la peur, non pas celle des commérages, mais de la réaction de Ginny, et ça elle y pensait constamment, elle avait même fait un cauchemar mettant en scène Ginny qui volait l'amour d'Harry à Cho, pour enfin se marier avec lui. Des fois Hermione pleurait, pleurait à cause de tout ça, de Ginny, sa solitude, son manque d'elle, de sa peau, de son soutien, de son amour, mais elle reprenait le dessus, comme elle le faisait toujours, pour montrer qu'elle était forte, pour ce prouver à elle-même que ce n'était pas important, mais elle commençait vraiment à en douter. Mais Hermione aimait Ginny, la touchait, l'embrassait, la léchait, la faisait se cambrer par le jeu habile de ses doigts, il est vrai qu'elle faisait cela que dans des doux songes dont elle avait le secret, mais cela lui faisait du bien, et c'était ça le plus important, de plus le va et vient qu'elle exerçait dans son tunnel d'amour et le malaxage frénétique de son bouton, lui facilitait ses fantasmes. Et ce soir était un grand soir, et son lit allait s'en souvenir, dans un sursaut de plaisir, elle inonda abonda ses draps tout en masquant son crie au fond de son oreiller.

Ginny comme toutes les nuits, avant de dormir, pensait à Hermione, derrière son oreiller elle avait dessiné sa propre caricature, et comme chaque soir elle jouait au punching-ball avec lui. Elle insultait la Ginny de l'oreiller, la traitant de lâche, de débile, d'abrutie, de conne finie, et juste après et lançait un uppercut qui envoyait l'oreiller au plafond. Ensuite, un peu calmée elle pensait de nouveau à Hermione, la douce et si jolie Hermione, et souvent elle sentait les larmes montaient, mais elle s'interdisait de pleurer, pour ne pas envenimer plus les choses, déjà qu'elle ne partageait pas une vrai relation avec celle qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas pour pleurer en plus. Mais ce soir les larmes essayaient encore d'inonder ses yeux, et la conversation qu'elle avait eue dernièrement les y aidait. C'était sur, Hermione songeait vraiment à se déclarer à cette fameuse personne, cela faisait trop de fois qu'elle lui posait des question en ce sens. Le pire c'est que c'était peut-être grâce à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'Hermione s'était livrée à la personne qu'elle aime. L'oreiller refit un vol plané, mais cette fois vers la fenêtre. Ginny repensait à la scène de chez Mrs Piedoddu, elle ressentait de nouveau les frissons qu'elle avait eu en touchant la poitrine d'Hermione, le contact avec les seins, si mignons de la préfet, était si doux qu'elle avait cru s'abandonner à l'exploration de reste du corps de la jeune femme. Tout en y pensant, sa main avait judicieusement trouvé l'endroit parfait pour intensifier ce sentiment intense d'excitation, qui mettait Ginny dans un état second, à la limite de l'orgasme. Elle s'imaginait en train de subir les assauts de la langue brûlante d'Hermione qui savait trouver l'endroit exact de la jouissance de Ginny, qui commençait à se tordre de plaisir, s'enroulant dans ces draps légèrement humides à présent. Ginny intensifiait sa masturbation, rêvant qu'Hermione lui caresse la poitrine tout en l'embrassant, puis cela en fut de trop pour la jeune Gryffondor qui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour camoufler le cri de plaisir qui lui venait du fond de ses entrailles.

De l'avis même Hermione les examens de décembre furent les plus durs depuis 10 ans, mais grâce à ses cours les élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ne s'en étaient sortis pas trop mal. En effet, la rumeur sur le haut niveau de compétences d'Hermione comme « professeur » avait vite fait le tour de Poudlard, et Cho préfet de Serdaigle avec Angéla préfet de Poufsouffle lui avait proposé de l'aider, si elle voulait bien prendre les 5e années de leurs maisons. Hermione, assez fière de sa renommée, avait accepté, et donc les heures d'études étaient maintenant gérer par 3 professeur, Hermione, qui dirigeait la moitié de cours et Cho et Angéla qui prenaient le reste, souvent ceux du week-end. Cho un peu trop prise par sa relation avec Harry, laissait souvent sa place à Angéla qui était toujours heureuse de rendre service. Hermione avait trouvé en Angéla une remplaçante de premier ordre, elle était vraiment très compétente en métamorphose, ce qui l'impressionnait vraiment. Mais elle avait trouvé plus qu'une remplaçante, depuis qu'elle faisait équipe avec elle, elles étaient devenues des amies, et elles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. De son coté Ginny n'appréciait pas du tout cette amitié, même si Hermione semblait ne rien voir, Ginny avait détecté l'envie chez Angéla, les regards qu'elle osait poser sur Hermione ne pouvaient pas tromper, elle éprouvait pour la préfet une attirance qui commençait à rendre folle de jalousie la jeune rouquine. Après les examens, les trois préfets avaient organisé un petit pique-nique dans le parc, mais le temps ne fut pas du coté des élèves et cela s'était fini à la salle sur demande qui s'était agrandie pour l'occasion et avait accueilli la cinquantaine d'élèves des diverses maisons. Dans la foule présente on pouvait quand même distinguer quelques Serpentards, qui avaient assisté en cachette aux cours d'Hermione, malgré l'interdiction du Préfet Malfoye. Ginny était avec Colin et Luna, en train de parler de Ron, et Hermione et Angéla parlaient de tout et de rien, quand Ginny vit Hermione et « l'autre » rire, elle explosa son verre.

- tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Colin.

- non, non, menti Ginny.

- t'es bien comme ton frère ! fit Luna, incapable de bien mentir... montre ta main.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Luna guéri la coupure de Ginny.

- c'est ton frère qui m'a montré ça, dit Luna en rougissant légèrement.

- heu... merci Luna... fit Ginny.

- c'est normal !... heu... ? Ginny ?

- quoi ?

- je peux te poser une question franche ?

- à quel sujet ?

- Hermione..., dit Luna d'un regard qui en disait long.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

- heu...quoi ? Comment ça ? Hermione ???

Puis elle se tourna vers Colin.

- tu m'avais promis de rien dire !!!

- mais j'ai rien dit moi ! fit Colin en se protégeant du bras.

Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny.

- il ne m'a rien dit... c'était inutile... je savais déjà...

Ginny resta songeuse, légèrement larguée.

- tu savais déjà ? Mais... comment ?

- oh tu sais, j'ai toujours était assez perspicace... et puis ces derniers temps c'était vraiment flagrant, je suis même étonnée que je sois le seule qui le remarque...

- tu... tu... tu crois que d'autres ont vu ?

- je ne sais pas... peut-être...

Ginny rougit d'un gène jamais encore ressenti. Elle se frottait les tempes pour essayer de remettre ces pensées en place. Après un petit moment et esquissa une question.

- il y a des rumeurs sur moi ? Allez-y... je peux tout entendre...

Colin et Luna se regardèrent semblant convenir d'une chose.

- sur toi... non ! fit Colin.

- mais sur Angéla.... Oui ! dit Luna

Ginny percuta.

- quelles rumeurs ?

- qu'elle est... enfin, tu vois... comme toi ! Lança Colin.

Le cerveau de Ginny bugga, elle resta avec la phrase de Colin dans la tête, sans bouger ni parler. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et « l'autre », et tout fut clair dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle aille défoncer la tête de cette voleuse. Le regard noir et la volonté gonflée à bloc, elle commença à traverser l'assistance, pour en découdre avec l'ennemie, quand Luna et Colin, conscient des projets de Ginny, l'avaient entraîné hors de la salle sur demande.

- mais lâchez moi ! Je vais la détruire cette conne !!!

- calme toi ! fit Colin.

- me calmer ? Oui je vais me calmer après l'avoir démoli cette... cette...

- cette quoi ? dit Luna, d'un ton sérieux, au moins elle, elle ne se cache pas !

Luna venait de lâcher la phrase qu'elle ruminait depuis déjà longtemps, et Ginny capta très bien le message. Elle se calmait enfin, les mots de Luna étaient si clairs, qu'elle ne savait quoi répondre. Depuis 6 mois elle côtoyait quotidiennement Hermione, mais pas une fois elle n'avait fait l'ombre d'un signe envers elle. Alors que « l'autre » montrait bien son attirance envers la Préfet. Tous les espoirs de Ginny s'envolaient en fumée, les quelques signes d'Hermione pour elle, ne voulaient plus rien dire, et Ginny avait enfin le nom de la personne pour qui le cœur d'Hermione battait. En quelques secondes son moral atteint les abysses du désespoir. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage, et Colin et Luna, semblaient impuissants devant ce déluge. Luna s'approcha de Ginny, mais cette dernière préféra les bras plus costaux de Colin pour vider son malheur. C'est cet instant précis qu'Hermione choisi pour partir à la recherche de Ginny, et voyant qu'elle n'était plus là, elle la chercha autre par. Ginny déversait sa tristesse sur l'épaule de Colin, Luna lui tapotait le dos pour la réconforter.

- Ginny... tenta Colin, tu te trompe peut être... tu sais Hermione ne...

- si c'est sur ! Sanglota Ginny, c'est sur...

- mais non ! Je suis sur qu'Hermione... tenta aussi Luna.

- rien du tout ! Elle est avec cette... cette... voleuse ! Gémit Ginny

- tu te trompes ! Gronda Luna, je suis sur qu'elle t'aime !

- non ! Cria Ginny en tapant du point sur le pauvre colin, personne ne m'aime ! Personne !!!

Il y eu un silence.

- moi je t'aime tu sais... fit Colin.

Ginny regarda Colin, avec un semblant de sourire, réalisant les problèmes qu'il affrontait, aussi, tous les jours.

- c'est gentil...fit Ginny.

Et elle l'embrassa d'un petit baiser sur le bout de lèvres.

- Ginny ? fit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de la salle sur demande.

En voyant le baiser entre les deux personnes, elle lâcha un petit cri d'effroi. Elle resta raide comme un piquet face à une Ginny dépassée par les événements. Une larme coula de l'oeil droit de la préfet, mais elle l'essuya tout de suite.

- ha... tu étais là... fit Hermione d'un ton absent, je... ne te trouvais pas...

Elle se retourna en referma la porte derrière elle, en repartant dans la salle sur demande. Le claquement de la porte résonna longtemps dans le couloir, et Luna et Colin n'osaient plus regarder Ginny en face. Sans un mot elle rouvrit la porte et laissa ses deux amis seuls dans le couloir.

- je..., fit Colin, je... je le crois pas... pauvre Ginny...

- tu vas dire que je suis insensible..., dit Luna, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'il soit arrivé à Ginny depuis longtemps...

Sans comprendre, Colin suivi Luna dans la salle commune.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ginny ne prolongea pas les cours de Hermione, elle partait avec les autres élèves, sans dire un mot. Luna lui disait bien que c'était ridicule de faire ça, et que si elle l'aimait, elle devait le lui dire. Mais Ginny repensait au baiser maudit qu'elle avait donné à Colin en présence d'Hermione, et cela la minait comme ce n'était pas possible. De plus, la présence d'Angéla lui sapait encore plus le moral, car elle s'imaginait déjà Hermione succomber aux charmes de la Poufsouffle. Elle était vraiment à bout, il fallait toute l'amitié de Colin et Luna pour l'obliger à vivre un peu. Seuls les entraînements de Quidditch arrivaient à lui donner le sourire, même si Harry lui avait signalé qu'elle était en baisse de régime depuis un petit moment. Le Quidditch..., c'était le seul moyen pour elle de tenir, et elle avait même commencé à se défouler lors de ces séances, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui Harry était revenue sur ses paroles en la félicitant, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Ginny, elle mettait vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur lors de l'entraînement, tellement que quand elle rentrait après, elle était exténuée, trop pour pouvoir assister aux cours d'Hermione, et elle faisait tout pour ça. Pour ne pas à avoir à penser à Hermione, elle s'était attelée avec Luna au problème de Colin Crivey, qui comme celui de Ginny relevait de la gageure, voir même plus complexe que celui de la rousse. Car Colin, prisonnier d'un amour impossible avait été subjugué par un autre garçon, il avait craqué lors d'un match de Quidditch sur le plus beau garçon qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie. Après un moment d'adaptation à ces nouveaux sentiments, il était tombé dans une petite dépression que Ginny et Luna avaient très vite détectée. Quoi qu'il en dise à Ginny, il avait détecté chez elle l'attitude coupable de son attirance envers Hermione et c'est pour ça que c'est vers elle, qu'il se tourna en premier. A la révélation, Ginny avait explosé de rire, mais s'en était excusé, pour par la suite le réconforter dans son dilemme. Plus tard Luna, toujours aussi perspicace, c'était joint au groupe. Ginny n'était pas avare en plan d'actions, mais Luna réussissait à la raisonner. Mais depuis ce fameux soir, Ginny avait mis tout son cœur à réaliser le rêve de Colin, ce qui ne sera pas facile, vu que le locataire du Cœur de Colin n'était autre que Drago Malfoy. Mais Ginny y croyait, en aidant Colin, elle essayait d'oublier ses problèmes, oublier hermione. Seulement Colin n'était pas bête, et après une conversation avec Luna, il avait prit Ginny à part.

- Ginny il faut qu'on parle !

- justement ! J'ai un plan du tonnerre pour ton chéri ! On va aller dans la salle sur demande, puis on fait porter un message aux Serpentards et...

- Ginny ! Il FAUT qu'on parle !

- quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- non, enfin...pas vraiment...

- alors ça va ! Viens tu verras ! C'est un super plan !

Elle commença à tirer du bras Colin, quand il lui lança une réplique assez blessante.

- si c'est du même genre que tes plans avec Hermione..., merci mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul !

Il avait dit ça presque méchamment, mais c'est Luna qui l'avait briffé ainsi. Ginny prit le message en pleine face, jamais Colin ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, ni aussi brutalement.

- qu'est-ce...qu'... Balbutia Ginny.

- rien ! Tu veux m'aider, merci ! Mais je pense que tant que tu n'auras pas réglé cette histoire avec Hermione, tu ne pourras pas m'aider !

Ginny resta sans voix.

- mais c'est fini...avec...elle... murmura-t-elle...

- Fini ? fit Colin, mais ça a même pas commencé !!! Comment veux-tu m'aider, si tu n'es même pas capable d'avouer tes sentiments à celle que tu aimes ??? !!!

Ginny croyait entendre Luna, elle n'était stupide, et elle avait compris que Colin n'était que le pantin de Luna. Elle regardait Colin débiter son texte par cœur, elle écoutait parler Luna par sa bouche, et ses mots la touchèrent beaucoup. Elle se disait qu'elle en avait de la chance d'avoir deux amis comme eux. Colin parlait vrai, dans le discours, il rajoutait, ici et là, ses propres arguments, et Ginny se rendait compte de sa stupidité, mais surtout de tout ce temps perdu, qu'elle aurait pu passer avec Hermione. Dans un geste envers Colin, elle signifia qu'elle avait saisi le message. Elle prit Colin dans ces bras l'embrassa de nouveau, puis le lâcha.

- merci Colin... tu es mon meilleur ami !

- heu...

- tu remercieras Luna...

Sans attendre la réponse de Colin, elle fonça dans le couloir, et dévala les escaliers à la recherche de son âme sœur.

Hermione discutait avec Angéla dans un coin discret de la veille salle de métamorphoses du 3e étage. Depuis que Ginny séchait ses cours, elle et Angéla avaient convenu de ce rendez-vous pour parler des cours et d'autres sujets. Ces autres choses prenaient d'ailleurs le monopole de la conversation, Angéla était assez directe avec Hermione, elle voulait tout savoir sur sa vie et ses amours, mais Hermione gardait pour elle un morceau de son jardin secret. Angéla savait que la conquête serait dure, les quelques attouchements qu'elle avait tenté sur la préfet, avait beaucoup gêné cette dernière, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce qui l'encourageait à réitérer l'expérience au moins un fois par jour. Hermione savait bien ce que Angéla cherchait, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre les rumeurs pour comprendre la particularité de la préfet de Poufsouffle. Autant elle était flattée d'être courtisée par la jeune femme, autant elle aurait préféré que ce soit Ginny qui tente de la séduire. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vu, son monde s'était écroulé, maintenant elle en avait la preuve, Ginny sortait avec Colin, et même si depuis le baiser, ils se cachaient, Hermione se doutait bien qu'ils devaient batifoler quelque part à l'abri des regards. Hermione aimait quand Angéla posait des questions gênantes, elle comprenait bien que la Poufsouffle connaissait son secret, mais cela l'ennuyait de moins en moins, car elle commençait à relativiser la situation. Angéla n'était pas Ginny, mais au moins avec elle, quelque chose était peut être possible, elle était comme elle, elle éprouvait des sentiment semblables aux siens, et bien malgré elle, elle commençait à trouver la préfet de Poufsouffle assez séduisante. Il est vrai que sa longue chevelure noire corbeau faisait ressortir le bleu azur des ses yeux, et les petites fossettes au milieu de ses joues rajoutaient un plus à sa beauté. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se faire à cette idée, la visage de « sa Gin » lui revenait en mémoire, mais voila, les assauts d'Angéla devenaient de plus en plus dur à repousser, et ce soir, la mélancolie, la solitude qu'Hermione éprouvait, facilitait Angéla dans sa tache. Angéla savait que c'était le bon moment, elle commença à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione, elle lui prit la main, puis commença à lui caressait le visage, la Gryffondor essayait de se dérober aux caresses, mais cela devenait impossible. Angéla fit reculer Hermione jusqu'au vieux bureau de la salle de cours, puis réussi à la reverser dessus. Hermione feignait de repousser Angéla, mais son cœur meurtrit lui disait de se laisser faire. Angéla glissa sa main sous la robe d'Hermione, et commença à caresser ses jambes, de l'autre main elle essayait d'atteindre la poitrine de la Gryffondor, qui ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle esquissa un refus, et elle tenta de fuir. Angéla l'attrapa et la retint de partir.

- non... fit Hermione pas très sure d'elle.

- pourquoi ? dit Angéla, je sais que tu en a envie... ça se voit dans tes yeux !

Mais à peine, Angéla avait dit cette phrase qu'elle décela autre chose dans le regard d'Hermione, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris.

- je ne peux pas... supplia Hermione, je ne...

Mais elle se laissait faire, Angéla, bien que troublé par le regard d'Hermione, commençait à la plaquer contre le mur. Elle enlaçait Hermione, et Hermione succombait. Les pensées de la Gryffondor commençaient à se mélanger, la mettant dans un état à la limite de l'abandon. Angéla, saisissant l'opportunité, avança son visage tout proche de celui d'Hermione, et sans avertissement l'embrassa passionnellement. Le baiser dura longtemps, mais c'est Angéla qui y mit fin.

- c'est qui ? demanda-t-elle à une Hermione désemparée.

-...

- ... c'est qui ?

- je ...je... sais pas... de quoi tu...

Mais sans finir sa phrase, Hermione se défit de l'étreinte d'Angéla pour s'enfuir mais cette dernière l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la porte. Angéla, par ce Baiser avait ressentie, compris, réalisé qu'Hermione avait déjà fait son choix, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Avec attention et douceur elle réussi à asseoir Hermione sur une chaise, et assis face à elle, elle lui prit les mains et elles restèrent ainsi durant un moment. Hermione pleurait, pas des rivières de larmes, mais de vraies larmes qui sortaient du cœur. Elle venait enfin de comprendre que Ginny occupé vraiment tout l'espace de sa vie, car en embrassant Angéla, elle s'était enfin libérée de toutes ses à priori sur ce qu'elle était, car même si elle s'obstinait à croire qu'elle s'acceptait en tant que lesbienne, tous cela était faux, et que la relation impossible qu'elle redoutait d'avoir avec Ginny, était en fait freiné par tous ses propres préjugés sectaires qu'elle avait enfoui au fond de son esprit. Mais Angéla l'avait libéré, elle était si triste pour elle, qu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir avouer plus tôt les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ginny. Mais Hermione savait qu'Angéla avait compris et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- alors ? C'est qui ? dit Angéla avec un petit sourire.

Hermione ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Angéla qui, elle, comprit son désarroi.

- écoute Hermione... je ne suis pas ravi de la chose... mais je t'ai embrassé, mais toi tu as embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que moi..., je ne dit pas que je ne suis pas vexé, mais tu aurais pu me dire que tu aimais une autre fille que moi ! J'ai perdu 3 semaines de drague, quand même !!!

Angéla plaisanter, essayant de rassurer Hermione, car elle aussi, avait été marqué par sa prise de conscience de son homosexualité, et elle voulait aider Hermione à enfin s'assumer. Hermione commençait à se remettre de l'événement, elle était reconnaissant à Angéla de prendre si bien la chose.

- excuse moi..., fit-elle.

- c'est rien..., c'est juste que tu es mignonne et... tu me plaisais bien !

Hermione rougit.

- Alors ? fit Angéla, c'est qui ?

- c'est qui, qui ? répondit hermione.

- et bien « elle » ! La veinarde !

- ah... elle..., heu... Virginia Weasley..., Ginny...

- la petite rouquine ? Mais elle n'est pas avec la Blonde ? Elles sont toujours ensembles avec le petit gay blondinet...

- la blonde ? S'inquiéta Hermione, ...ah ! Luna ! Non, elle sort avec le grand Frère de Ginny ! Mais c'est qui le petit Blond Gay ?

- mais le type là ! Tu sais il est toujours avec elles, dans le fond de la classe !

- Colin ?

- oui, c'est ça ! Colin Crivey ! Lui, je l'ai repéré tout de suite !

- il est... ? Enfin... tu vois...

- oui ! Il est gay ! Tu sais, tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas un gros mot, « gay » ! Tu es gay, d'ailleurs !

Hermione se surprit elle-même en acceptant ce fait.

- mais tu est sur qu'il est... GAY ?

- pratiquement..., tu verras, dans quelque temps toi aussi tu les repéreras !

- tu crois ? Je verrai ça quand on partira en vacances, j'essaierai de le détecter dans mon quartier !

- pourquoi attendre si longtemps, exerce toi à Poudlard ! Il y en a plein !

Hermione parut surprise.

- il y a en autant que ça ? demanda la Gryffondor, incrédule.

- pas assez pour faire une « love parade », mais il y en a plus que tu ne le penses...

- des filles ?

- pas beaucoup... il y a une majorité de mecs... mais avec toi et la petite rouquine le quota augmente !

Hermione eu du mal à imprimer ce que Angéla venait de dire.

- tu crois que Ginny est Gay ? fit une Hermione en quête d'affirmative.

Angéla regarda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- ah, la, la ! L'amour rend vraiment aveugle !!! Mais bien sur qu'elle l'est ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que la petite blonde me paraissait un peu spécial pour une des nôtres..., une des rares fois où je me suis trompée !

- tu te trompes peut-être aussi pour Ginny...

Angéla dodelina de la tête.

- il y a du boulot... plaisanta-t-elle.

- quoi ? S'offusqua Hermione

- c'est rien... bon ? On y va ? Si ça continu, les rumeurs qui courent sur moi vont déteindre sur toi !

- tu es au courant de ça ? Et... ça ne te dérange pas ?

- au contraire ! Au moins les autres filles sont au courant !!! Comme ça, ce sont elles qui viennent à moi ! niark, niark, niark !

Hermione sourit enfin.

- allons-y ! Fit-elle.

Angéla attrapa sans coup férir Hermione et l'embrassa fougueusement, puis la lâcha comme si de rien était.

- mais t'es folle ! cria hermione.

- c'était pour être sure!

- mais quand même!

- désolé... mais rend toi compte ! 3 semaines de drague pour rien !

Et c'est en riant qu'elles quittèrent la salle de cours pour leurs dortoirs adéquats.

* * *

et voilà! la suite dans une semaine! et encore merci pour toute les reviews simpathique que j'ai reçu!

a


	3. Enfin

Salut à tous mais lecteurs et lectrices ! Je suis content que mon slash-yuri ou femslash (c'est comme on veut) plaisent, car il faut dire que j'avais un peu peur que ce soit pas très bien, vu que, je le répète je suis un mec, et que les sentiments d'une fille pour une autre me sont pas trop familiers. Mais l'amour c'est universel, que ce soit entre un mec et une fille, 2 mecs ou 2 filles, enfin c'est ce que je crois !

Je m'excuse pour le retard entre le chap2 et 3 : désolé…

Les reviews maintenant : encore merci pour tous ces message d'encouragement !!!

Je voudrais remercier plus particulièrement Nelja pour ces 2 longs commentaires qui m'ont assez marqués. De 2 façon : l'une c'est qu'elle à prit le temps de la faire et qu'elle à écris plus d'une phrase et qu'elle a mit vraiment des commentaires pertinents. De l'autre, j'ai était un peu septique sur ces 2 reviews car elle semble, enfin tu sembles assez apprécier mon slash tous en lui trouvant des défauts ce que me laisse perplexe… tu dis que ça va pas assez vite et trop vite à la fois (dixit toi-même) il faudrait savoir… de plus tu trouves que leurs caractères se ressemblent trop dans leur réaction, moi je ne le pense pas, je crois que j'ai bien mis l'accent sur le tempérament de Gin, et la synthétisation systématique de toute chose de Hermy. Mais sinon tes remarques m'ont fait plaisir, car je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un irait jusqu'à faire une étude de texte sur mon slash…lol

Sinon pour tous les autres… c'est vrai ! Hermy était pétrifié !! Quand gin a été enlevé !!! Arrêtez de me le dire c'est bon !!! On peut se tromper non ? Et puis c'est un slash à la fin ! (Mais non, je ne suis pas énervé).

Ah ! Pour Atalanta de Tebas : ta review m'a bien fait rire ! et oui je suis meme de sexe masculin !

Bien, passons au chapitre ! Attention !!! Je le classe HOT HOT HOT !!! Scènes explicites ! À lire avec précautions

Ps : Nelja…j'attends ton avis avec impatience, je sens que je vais déguster moi…

* * *

**3 - « enfin »**

C'était un samedi, et malgré le temps les élèves ne s'étaient pas privés de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Tous les élèves ? Non ! Harry Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor avait, contre leur avis, retenu ses joueurs, dont Ron et Ginny pour un entraînement, en vue du match contre les Poufsouffle, retardé pour juste avant les vacances. Hermione, Cho et Angéla avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble, et vers 15h00 elles étaient au « trois balais », et discutaient autour de chopes de Bierraubeurre.

- il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve !!! Pesta Cho, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse cet entraînement aujourd'hui ?

- calme toi, Cho, fit Hermione, tu sais que c'est très important pour lui, le Quidditch…

- et moi dans tout ça, hein ?continua Cho.

- je sais…mais il faut que tu laisses Harry faire ce qu'il aime…, il t'aime, tu le sais, mais il faut savoir laisser un peu d'air à son partenaire… sinon c'est le conflit malsain…

- lui laisser un peu d'air ? Questionna Cho.

- et bien oui, poursuivit Hermione, il ne faut pas monopolisé l'être aimé, et savoir garder ses distances, pour créer une harmonie durable…

- excuse moi ! Intervint Angéla, mais tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… laisser un peu d'air ? Dis-tu… mais toi c'est carrément une montgolfière que tu mets entre toi et…

- et Qui ? fit Cho intéressée.

Hermione resta sans réponse.

- je le savais !!! Fit Angéla, tu n'assumes toujours pas !!! Tu me fais bien rire avec…

- oh ça va !!! S'emporta Hermione, je…, je…, laisse moi un peu de temps… c'est nouveau pour moi…

- nouveau ? Tu rigoles ? Ça fait 6 mois ! Minimum…

- ça fait que 2 semaines !!! Que j'assume être…

- allez dit le ! Ordonna Angéla

- je…, je…, j'y arrive pas…, désolé Angie…

- ce n'est pas grave, admit Angéla avec un petit sourire… il m'a fallut du temps aussi…, mais arrête de donner des conseils que tu ne suis pas…

- d'accord…, répondit Hermione avec le même sourire.

Cho, de son coté, ne captait rien à cette micro dispute entre les deux préfet, mais sa curiosité l'obligé à en savoir plus.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda-t-elle aux deux filles.

Angéla se tourna vers Cho, réfléchit deux secondes puis pivota vers Hermione.

- allez, Hermione ! dit le à Cho !

- ici ? fit Hermione embarrassée, devant tout le monde ?

- je te dit pas de le crier à toute l'assistance, mais il faut bien que tu sortes de ton placard… commence par quelqu'un de proche… Cho par exemple…

- mais…

- pas de mais !

Cho commençait à comprendre des trucs, mais sans vraiment saisir la chose.

- mais qu'est-ce que Hermione doit me dire ? Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

- ha ça, OUI ! fit Angéla, elle est bien amoureuse !!!

- mais tais toi !!!Dit hermione.

Cho regardait ses deux amies se disputait gentiment, mais elle avait enfin compris.

- alors ? fit-elle, ça y est tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un, Hermione ? C'est un garçon que je connais ?

Angéla partie dans un petit rire nerveux, et Hermione rougit comme un tomate.

- qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? fit une Cho étonnée.

Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose pour gêner Hermione, Angéla fut surprit d'entendre Hermione la devancer, et encore plus surprit par ses propos.

- c'est pas un garçon…fit Hermione en baissant la tête, avec un sourire gêné.

Cho ne compris pas la réplique de la préfet de Gryffondor.

- ce n'est pas un garçon ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? Si c'est pas un garçon c'est qui alors ?

- une fille…, lui dit Hermione en la regardant en face.

Cho eu une drôle de réaction, en tout cas pour elle-même, car cette révélation ne l'avait pas beaucoup ébranlée, elle pensait juste « pourquoi pas » et « une de moins pour mon Harry ».

- et c'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-elle très naturelle.

Hermione fut ravie par la réaction de Cho.

- je te rassure ce n'est pas toi…

- pourquoi ? fit Cho curieusement un peu vexée, je suis moche ?

- heu…non ! Hésita Hermione, mais j'en aime une autre…

Cho cru comprendre qui.

- c'est toi, Angéla ?

Hermione resta sans voix, mais pas Angéla.

- j'aurais bien voulu !!! Mais elle en aime une autre que moi !!!

- et c'est ?

- Ginny…, fit Hermione de moins en moins gênée.

- Ginny ? fit Cho, mais elle sort pas avec Colin ?

- tu vois ? fit Hermione à l'encontre d'Angéla, je te l'avais dit !

- n'importe quoi !!! Je te dis qu'il est gay ce type !

- Colin ? fit Cho interloquée, pourtant ils sont toujours ensembles…

- c'est ce que j'ai dit à Angéla ! fit Hermione, mais elle veut pas comprendre !

- j'abandonne… fit Angéla.

Il y eu une pause dans la conversation.

- tu lui as dit ? fit Cho.

- à Ginny ? Non…

- pourquoi ? À cause de Colin ?

- ça l'arrange bien ! fit Angéla, comme ça, elle a une excuse bidon pour ne pas aller lui parler…

- ce n'est pas une excuse bidon ! Je pourrai lui dire n'importe quand !!! Dit Hermione contrariée.

- ok ! fit Angéla, vas lui dire maintenant alors !

- heu…, c'est que…

- c'est que quoi ? Tu as dit que tu lui dirais à n'importe quel moment… fait le maintenant !

- elle n'a pas tort… fit Cho, au moins si elle dit non… tu pourras chercher quelqu'un d'autre…

- mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre ! fit Hermione sure d'elle.

- alors vas lui dire ! fit Angéla.

- je le ferais quand je jugerais bon de le faire !

- tu devrais…esquissa Cho.

- je dois rien du tout ! Maintenant le sujet est clos !

Angéla savait quand Hermione passait en mode « Préfet » il était inutile d'essayer de la contredire.

- c'est comme tu le sens…

Et la conversation avait bifurqué sur un autre sujet.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'entraiment de l'équipe de Gryffondor battait son plein. Ginny survoltée par une mystérieuse force, explosait tous ses coéquipiers, elle ne s'essoufflait jamais, et faisait tous ce que Harry, l'entraîner et attrapeur de l'équipe, lui disait de faire.

- Ginny ! L'interpella Harry, viens me voir…

- oui, chef ?

- j'ai décidé que tu resterais sur le banc pour le reste de l'entraînement…

- q…quoi ? Mais je suis en pleine forme !!!

- ce n'est pas ça le problème ! J'ai décidé, tu obéis !

- mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sur ce fichu banc ?

- deux choses…

- lesquelles ?

- tu vas nous regarder jouer, et tu vas repérer nos erreurs et nos manies, et surtout nos mauvaises manies…

- d'accord… la deuxième ?

- tu vas prendre un moment pour réfléchir à ce qui te perturbe depuis le début de l'année et qui t'empêche de te concentrer sur l'entraînement ou autre chose…

- mais… mais je me donne à fond !!!

- à fond oui… mais n'importe comment ! Alors descend… fait ce que tu veux, mais règle le problème ! Et… n'oublie pas que Ron et Moi on est là… tu peux tout nous dire… « Tout »…

Harry reparti entraîner son équipe, laissant Ginny pensive sur ses propos. Elle redescendit à terre et s'assit en bas des gradins. Elle ne savait pas quoi passer de ce que lui avait dit Harry, elle sentait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais à présent elle s'en fichait un peu. Donc ce devait être aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui où elle devait faire abstraction de tous les obstacles entre elle et Hermione, y aller franchement, et être direct avec elle, lui parler face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, pour de vrai cette fois ci.

- ouais…, fit-elle, mais il y a « l'autre »… toujours collée à ma Hermione…

Voila ce qui l'avait freinée ces derniers temps, cette Angéla, cette voleuse, qui avait sans doute mit le grappin sur Hermione, Ginny en était sure, elles ne se quittaient plus, et il lui était pratiquement impossible d'être seule avec Hermione pour lui avouer enfin son amour. Il n'y avait pas que ça, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait vu embrassé Colin, elle n'avais pas essayé de lui parler pour mettre les choses au point, si bien qu'un jour Hermione avait fait la leçon à Colin pour qu'il prenne soin d'elle, autant Ginny avait été déçu qu'elle croit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, autant elle était heureuse qu'Hermione s'intéresse à son bonheur. Elle cogitait tellement qu'elle ne vit même pas que la pluie fine s'était transformée en grosse douche, mais qui n'avait pas découragé ses coéquipiers.

Cette pluie arrosait aussi Pré-au-lard où, Cho, Angéla et Hermione, couraient se mettre à l'abri.

- chouette !!! Fit Cho

- chouette ??? Dit Hermione, on est trempées !!!

- oui mais avec ce temps, Harry va arrêter l'entraînement, et il va me rejoindre…

Hermione pensait que peut être elle verrait aussi Ginny, et qu'elle irait lui parler.

L'entraînement devenait de plus en plus pénible dans son déroulement, et Harry du admettre qu'il devait y mettre un terme. Une fois dans les vestiaires il remarqua l'absence de Ginny.

- elle est où ?

- je crois qu'elle est restée sur le banc à réfléchir, dit Ron.

- je vais la chercher, elle va attraper du mal…

- laisse ! fit Ron, j'y vais !

Dans le salon de Mrs Piedoddu, Amélie versé des thés aux trois préfet.

- merci ! fit Cho.

- pfffffhhh ! Souffla Angéla, quel temps de m…, heu… pourri !

- c'est vrai ça ! Juste pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard !!! Admis Cho !

- je suis trempée !!! Fit hermione.

- à qui la faute ? demanda Angéla, tu as vu comment tu t'es habillée ? Tu aurais pu mettre un manteau au moins ! Un gilet c'est limite avec ce temps là !

- il pleuvait à peine ! Je n'allais pas mettre un manteau pour quelques gouttes !

- maintenant t'es trempée, fit Cho, et vu que ça va pas finir de tomber, le temps que l'on revienne, tu sera trempée de chez trempée !!! En plus tu vas attraper un rhume à grelotter comme ça !

- je ne tremble pas ! dit Hermione

- tu rigoles ! Tu reverses tout ton thé ! Rigola Angéla, tu devrais rentrer maintenant pour prendre une bonne douche, bien chaude !

- avec cette pluie ? J'aurai fondu avant d'arriver à l'école !

Mrs Piedoddu qui avait entendu la conversation s'approcha de la table.

- excusez moi, mais si tu veux, je te prête un parapluie…

- oh merci madame !

Et Hermione sous une pluie battante, protégé un peu sous son parapluie, courut vers le château.

Sur le terrain, Ginny, complètement trempée, cogitait encore et encore sur sa situation, et commençait à prendre une résolution importante pour son avenir. Alors qu'elle venait enfin de décider, elle compris qu'elle était observée.

- Ron… je sais que tu es dernière moi !

- mais comment ?

- même sous cette pluie tu sens la transpiration à 10 mètres ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à te cacher derrière moi ?

- tu avais l'air tellement prise dans ta méditation que je ne voulais pas te distraire…

- mais tu t'es quand même rapproché…

- et bien oui… tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Si tu reste ici c'est la pneumonie assuré !

- t'as raison, je ferai mieux d'aller prendre une douche ! (Comme par hasard !)

- attend ! J'ai une meilleure idée !

- quoi ?

- viens, on va se mettre à l'abri, je te dirais mon idée une fois au sec.

Hermione courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, malgré le parapluie de Mrs Piedoddu, la pluie réussissait à la tremper encore plus, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteint l'entré de l'école.

- sale temps !

- je ne le vous fais pas dire, fit le professeur Mc Gonagall qui venait d'arriver au niveau d'Hermione, je vous avais dit de mieux vous couvrir !

- j'aurais du vous écouter !

- effectivement ! Mais ne restez pas comme ça, allez vous changer ! Et prenez aussi une bonne douche bien chaude !

- bonne idée professeur, j'y vais de ce pas !

- après, pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau ? Nous parlerons de vos cours particuliers aux élèves de 5e années !

- d'accord, je viens dès que j'ai fini !

- je vous attends !

Et Hermione gravit les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir. Une fois sur place elle eut une idée.

- je suis préfet ! Autant en profiter ! Une douche ce n'est pas assez !

Elle prit des affaires de rechange, une serviette de bain et fila vers les couloirs qui menaient vers la salle de bain privée des préfets. À l'intérieur, il faisait si bon, qu'elle ôta ses vêtements froids avec plaisir, la douce chaleur commença à réchauffer son corps, et cela rendait Hermione zen.

- ah… souffla-t-elle, ça fait du bien !

Elle fit couler un bain bien chaud pour se relaxer comme il fallait.

- allez ! Un brin plus chaud ! Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal !

Elle tourna un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude.

En attendant que la baignoire assez immense se remplisse, elle inspecta la salle de bain, qu'elle n'avait encore pas eu le temps de visiter, elle s'étonna même de n'y être jamais venue

- je suis trop bête ! Elle est géniale cette salle de bain !

Dans un recoin de la pièce il y avait un placard.

- qu'y a-t-il là dedans ?

En ouvrant, Hermione découvrit les plus beaux peignoirs de bain qu'elle n'est jamais vue.

- wouah ! Lequel vais-je choisir ?

Elle les essaya tous, enfin seuls ceux-là qui lui plaisaient, le bleu, le rose, le rouge, le noir, puis comme prit par la chaleur ambiante, elle décida de n'en mettre aucun et de s'admirer dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Elle regardait l'Hermione du miroir, elle pensait que finalement elle n'était pas si mal, une belle poitrine entre autre.

- elle a mit ces main là… dit-elle en passant à Ginny, sa tête là…

Elle se mit de profil.

- hum… un peu trop de fesse… mais ça va…

Elle commença à se caresser les fesses.

- ça te plait, hein ? dit-elle à l'Hermione du miroir.

- au oui, Ginny, encore ! répondit le reflet…

Elle glissa ses mains sur ses seins pour les remonter et les malaxer.

- et là ? Tu aimes ?

- oh oui ! Continue Ginny ! Continue !

Elle se plaque contre le miroir froid, ce qui durcit sa poitrine et ses tétons.

- tu en veux encore ?

- oh oui, encore… plus bas, Ginny, plus bas…

Sa main descendit vers son triangle d'or, elle avait la chair de poule malgré la moiteur de la pièce. Le visage collé contre le miroir elle commençait à ce faire du bien. Son corps glissait sur le miroir, pour ce retrouver à genoux, transpirant, suffoquant, frissonnant.

Alors qu'elle avait atteint le point critique, la porte de la salle de bain trembla, dans un élan, Hermione se jeta sur le peignoir, l'enfila et se cacha derrière la porte de placard ouvert.

Ginny sur les conseils de son frère, était donc parti pour la salle de bain privée des préfets, Ron lui avait donné l'emplacement secret et la méthode pour l'ouvrir. Quand elle pénétra dedans, la chaleur lui sauta au visage.

- oh là ! C'est comme la salle sur demande ici ! Il y a même le bain qui coule ! Super !

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et plongea sa main dans l'eau.

- mmmhhh ! bien chaude, comme j'aime !

Elle commença à enlever son uniforme de joueuses de Quidditch trempé et tout boueux. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge, et retira sa petite culotte. Elle mit un pied dans l'eau, mais jugea que le niveau était encore trop bas.

- allez ! Il me faut un peu de mousse !

Elle prit la première bouteille de « nuages marins » qui était là et versa entièrement son contenue. En attendant que le bain soit enfin prêt, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle prenait des poses tantôt athlétiques, tantôt subjectives.

- quoi ? dit-elle simulant une conversation, mes fesses ? Mais bien sur qu'elles sont belles !

Elle s'attrapa les seins vigoureusement.

- tu les voudrais, hein ? Et bien non ! Ils sont réservés !!! À qui ? Secret, secret…

Pendant qu'elle délirait gentiment avec le miroir, Hermione l'espionné, son cœur s'était emballé, la grande porte la cachait entièrement mais grâce à un petit miroir qu'elle avait trouvé à l'intérieur, elle espionné sa Gin. Elle était là à quelques mètres, centimètres, dans le plus simple appareil, telle la tentation dans sa plus pure apparence, elle captait tous les mouvements de la rousse, ses formes, ses cheveux, sa poitrine, ses fesses, son sexe, et Hermione avait atteint le point de non retour. Elle savait que c'était le moment de vérité, il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Mais sa peur, ses peurs, la freinaient dans son élan, elle devait peser le pour et le contre.

- inutile ! Lança Ginny d'une voix chevaleresque, tu ne sauras jamais !!! Non ! Je ne te le dirai pas ! Pas touche !!! Espace réservé !!!

Hermione attendait le bon moment pour intervenir, en fait elle espérait que Ginny sorte sans la voir.

- bon ! fit Ginny, à toi je peux bien le dire…, la seule personne qui puisse me toucher là, ou là… et surtout…là, c'est…

Hermione, qui avait enfin compris le petit manège enfantin de Ginny, était toute ouie.

- approche… plus près… encore plus près…

Elle colla sa main sur le miroir et murmura quelque chose.

- mais tu es sourd ou quoi ? J'ai dit… Hermione !

La préfet fut parcouru d'un frisson de délivrance.

- quoi ? Oui c'est une fille ! Et alors ? Je l'aime et c'est tout !!!

Elle marqua une pause.

- bon… maintenant que j'ai avoué mon secret à… moi-même… pour ce que ça sert… voyons si ce bain est prêt!!

Elle quitta sans peine le reflet du miroir pour celui de l'eau chaude envahie par la mousse.

- houlà ! J'y ai été un peu fort !!!

Elle enleva avec ses bras le surplus de mousse, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans ce lit de relaxation, quand le bruit du claquement de la porte du placard se fit entendre.

Ginny se retourna d'un coup, et elle était là, face à elle, à moins d'un mètre. Elle portait un magnifique peignoir de bain noir entrouvert laissant entrapercevoir sa poitrine. Hermione fixait Ginny d'un regard intense, un léger sourire au lèvres et commençait à s'approcher timidement de Ginny qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Après un moment d'absence, Ginny réalisa la situation.

- Hermione ?...heu…je…enfin…tu… que

Mais Hermione semblait ignorer les doutes de la rouquine et continuait à avancer.

- tu…tu… as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ginny partagée entre le oui et le non.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas, elle commençait à se cacher les partis intimes.

- ne me regarde pas… je suis toute nue ! dit-elle même si c'était idiot de dire ça, vu qu'Hermione n'était pas aveugle.

En réponse, Hermione ôta son peignoir et le fit tomber à ces pieds.

La vue d'Hermione nue désinhiba Ginny, elle avait enfin compris qu'Hermione répondait positivement à son aveux qu'elle avait cru secret, et elle s'avança a son tour vers hermione.

Leurs corps venaient de se frôlaient, leur tentons pointait, et elles avaient la chère de poule. Hermione tendit sa main vers Ginny et la posa sur son épaule, puis caressa son bras jusqu'à sa main qu'elle attrapa doucement. Dans un petit effort elle ramena Ginny vers elle et leurs deux corps entrèrent enfin en contact direct. Elle glissa son autre main dans le dos de Ginny qui attrapa Hermione à la taille.

- c'est vrai, Gin… ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu m'aimes ?

- oui je t'aime… Hermy… je t'aime…je t'aime !

- Gin… fit Hermione en lui caressant la joue, je voulais te le dire… j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt… je ne le dit pas sur le moment,Gin… ça fait longtemps, tu sais…

- vas-y…Hermy… je t'en pris…

- je t'aime Gin… je t'aime comme je n'est jamais aimé quelqu'un… tu es ma lumière, Gin…je t'aime !

Sans plus de preuves, elles s'embrassèrent passionnellement. Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un balai de caresses, leurs mains désireuses d'assouvirent un fantasme trop souvent reprouvé, allaient et venaient sur leurs corps enflammés de désir. Ginny était envahi par le bonheur, tellement que ses jambes défaillirent et elle du s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Hermione resta debout offrant sa poitrine à la langue assoiffée de Ginny qui s'effara à sucer, et lécher ses seins durcit par la passion. Hermione tenait fermement la tête de Ginny dans sa poitrine, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la rousse, s'agrippant à eux, tirant la tête de Ginny arrière. Un regard entre les deux adolescentes suffit pour se comprendre, Hermione lâcha les cheveux de Ginny et la poussa dans l'immense baignoire toutes enrobée de mousse nacrée. Hermione plongea à son tour, et alla rejoindre sa Gin. Leur corps se joignirent de nouveau, elles rattrapaient le temps perdu, le temps perdu à se chercher alors qu'elles s'étaient trouvées depuis longtemps déjà, Hermione coinça Ginny dans un angle de la baignoire, elle décida elle aussi de goûté à la poitrine ne de Ginny, qui lâchait de petits cris d'extase, chaque fois que sa Hermy lui mordillait les tétons, mais Hermione ne se suffisait pas de ses seuls seins, sa main caressant le ventre, le nombril puis le sexe de Ginny, s'activait à explorer plus intérieurement le corps de la jeune Gryffondor.

- oui ! Là, Hermy ! Vas-y !!!

Ses mots encouragèrent Hermione à aller plus loin et plus fort, accentuant son allure, se synchronisant sur les ondulations du corps de Ginny.

Soudain la Rousse attrapa les cheveux de la préfet, et elle attrapa sa bouche dans un intense baiser qui faisait fondre Hermione.

- Hermy ! Je te veux ! Je te veux maintenant !

- Gin ! fit Hermione consentante, tout ce que tu veux !

Elle repartirent dans un nouveau baiser, mais cette fois ci, il leur était impossible de se séparer, elle glissèrent sur les murs de la pièce, se plaquant chacune l'une après l'autre contre les parois de la pièce, elles étaient sortit de l'eau, contre le miroir elles commençaient à se laisser aller à leur plus secrètes envies inassouvies.

Ginny introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Hermione qui l'imita immédiatement. Tout en pratiquant activement leurs va et vient, elle glissaient lentement vers le sol, et elle se retrouvèrent sur le tapis de bain moelleux de la pièce.

C'est Ginny qui prit l'initiative d'aller explorer le reste du corps de sa Hermione, elle retira sa main, pour profiter à nouveau de la poitrine de son amante. Elle malaxait énergiquement les seins bien fermes d'Hermione qui semblait apprécier, elle pinçait entre son pouce et son majeur ses tentons durcis, qui faisaient onduler la préfet d'une façon très sensuelle. Ginny quitta pour un moment la poitrine de son Hermy, pour s'intéresser à plus sensible, elle passa sa langue dans le nombril d'Hermione, puis du bout de sa langue elle la lécha jusqu'à son sexe. Elle introduit ses doigt dans le vagin d'Hermione qui soupira de plaisir, tout en pénétrant et se retirant d'elle par à coup frénétiques, de sa langue elle s'appliquait à lécher, sucer, mordiller son bouton qui pointait comme un téton. La langue de Ginny, se faisait se tordre d'extase Hermione qui en réclamait encore plus.

- vas-y !!! Baise moi ! Ginny, baise moi !

Ginny se pressait de satisfaire son amante.

- tu aimes ça, hein ? dit le que tu aimes ce que je te fais !!!

- oh oui, oui…

Ginny qui en voulait aussi autant pivota sur Hermione pour lui offrir son sexe. Hermione attrapa direct les fesses de Ginny pour plaquer son visage contre la vulve de Ginny, et comme elle, elle s'introduit de ses doigt et laissa sa langue s'égarer sur le clitoris de sa Gin.

Les assauts de langues et les coups de plus en plus rapides de leurs doigts, arrivaient enfin à leur but. Toutes les deux émettaient des râles de plaisir et d'extases qui allait en s'intensifiant, Ginny fut la première à expulser de petit jet de d'extase qui trempaient les mains et le visage d'Hermione, mais bientôt ce fut celui de Ginny qui fut couvert des extases d'Hermione. Le premier orgasme fut très intense, mais elles en voulaient toujours plus, les va et vient s'accéléraient encore et encore, elles était prises de spammes violents, les orgasmes s'enchaînaient, leurs respirations s'emballaient, et dans un cri de communion elle cessèrent de se mélangé d'un dernier coup le plus profond possible.

On entendait plus que les essoufflements des deux amantes, quelques râles se faisaient entendre ainsi que quelques soupirs. Elles restèrent l'une dans l'autre un moment, savourant l'instant présent, voulant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Délicatement enfin, elles se retirent l'une de l'autre, dans un petit cri. Elles roulèrent chacune de leur coté, Hermione s'adossant à la baignoire, Ginny au mur d'en face. Les peurs, les doutes, leurs peurs et leurs doutes s'étaient envolé, avaient disparu, seul restait dans leur regards le désir, l'amour, la complicité, la vérité.

Après cette déferlante de sentiments, d'actes, et de symbiose, les mots paraissaient dérisoires, et ça elles l'avaient compris, et seuls leurs yeux réussissaient encore à dire d'autre choses. Un fois leurs rythmes cardiaques revenue à la normale, et leurs souffles de nouveau contrôlés, elles se levèrent, et se prirent dans leur bras, puis s'embrassèrent. Après un long moment dans cette position, Ginny esquissa une phrase…

- on devrait peut-être se rhabillait…, dit-elle à contre cœur, désirant rester ici tout sa vie.

- oui… dit Hermione elle non plus pas très convaincue.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire où elle avait soigneusement pliait ses affaires, et Ginny essayait de retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés partout dans la salle de bain, et froissés par leurs étreintes fusionnelles. Après une recherche intensive elle s'adressa à Hermione.

- tu as vue ma culotte ? demanda-t-elle toute rouge.

Hermione venait à peine d'enfiler la sienne.

- heu non, fit-elle timidement.

- je ne la trouve pas !

Et elle repartie à quatre pattes à la recherche de la culotte perdue.

(_Scène censurée puis finalement remaniée_)

Hermione n'avait pas continué à se rhabiller, elle observait sa Gin s'échiner à chercher sa culotte, toute nue, rampant par terre, lui laissant ses fesses comme seule vue. Hermione fut soudainement prise par un désir fripon, se mit elle-même à quatre pattes et s'avança vers le postérieur de Ginny. Elle se lécha le pouce, puis d'un coup sec elle pénétra le fondement de sa Gin et commença de lents allés et venus.

- mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Gémit Ginny.

Mais Hermione de fit aucun commentaires de ses actes, de son autre main elle introduite 3 doigt dans l'intimité de la rousse.

- mais…mais…, commença Ginny, tu …encore… ?

Mais la suite de ses propos fut perdue dans un râle de plaisir.

Hermione s'acharnait sur le bouton de Ginny et continuait ses va et vient dans les orifices duplaisirs de sa partenaire. Ginny, les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, les écartait de façon qu'Hermione ne soient pas gênée dans son labeur. Hermione laissa le fondement de Ginny pour redoubler d'effort dans son vagin, deux doigts de chaque main entraient et sortaient à tour de rôle, pour faire danser Ginny sur un rythme de folie passionnelle. Soudain Ginny jouie comme une fontaine et le visage d'Hermione en fut tout humide. De sa langue elle goûtait le jus d'amour de sa Gin, se délectant de se goût doux amer qui tapissait à présent sa langue gourmande. Mais elle ne voulait pas garder tous cela pour elle, glissant sur le corps frémissant de Ginny elle atteint son visage, et elle lui introduit ses doigts encore imprégnés de son jus dans sa bouche. Ginny se goûta avec délice, léchant et suçant avec rage les doigts de son amante, puis elle attrapa ses cheveux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elles roulèrent sur le tapis de bain jusqu'à mur, et en passant Ginny récupéra la ceinture du peignoir de bain. Elle retourna Hermione, attrapa ses mains et elle les lui attacha dans le dos, facilitée en ça par une Hermione soumise. A présent s'était Hermione qui était toute à Ginny, qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour introduire sa langue dans l'anus de sa partenaire. Elle l'enfonça aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, la langue de Ginny avait du mal à l'explorer, mais l'aide de quelques doigts fut suffisant pour faciliter sa besogne. Son autre main s'occupe avec frénésie du bouton d'Hermione, rajoutant un va et vient qui faisait danser Hermione sur la musique de la passion Ginny reçu le jet d'extase d'Hermione à pleine bouche, et elle le savoura avec délice, elle défit les liens d'Hermione pour qu'elles puissent partager ensemble ce moment. L'envie de recommencer qui taraudait les deux jeunes femmes, fut quand même freiner par l'épuisement qu'elles ressentaient, leurs fatigues leurs laissaient seulement la force de se caresser l'une l'autre et d'échanger de longs baisers. La chaleur moite de la salle de bain, leurs corps épuisés, et la douceurs du tapis de bain, furent suffisant pour qu'elle s'endorment dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux après ce rêve si réel, et qu'elle constata que cela n'en était pas un, et surtout quand elle réalisa où sa main était à cet instant précis, elle eu un moment de doute. Mais dés qu'elle eut vu le visage d'ange et apaisé de Ginny blottit entre ses seins, tout ce doute s'envola. Elle caressa les cheveux de Ginny, doucement, laissant ses mèches glissait entre ses doigts. Une caresse trop appuyée sur la hanche de Ginny, la réveilla. Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se posa la question, et le sourire que lui fit Hermione en fut la plus douce et heureuse réponse. Elles se fixèrent longuement, rapprochant petit à petit leurs lèvres, pour enfin s'embrasser dans un baiser fusionnelle.

En ouvrant les yeux, après cet échange de salive, Ginny remarqua qu'elle et Hermione étaient observées. Hermione voyant la mine défaite de Ginny, la questionna.

- que ce passe-t-il, gin ?

- heu… là ! Regarde… dit Ginny en pointant du doigt dans le dos d'hermione.

Hermione s'écarta le moins possible de Ginny pour pouvoir tourner la tête, et voir ce que Ginny lui montrait. Flottant dans l'air, et arborant un visage d'incompréhension, Mimi Geignare les contemplait dans leur étreinte.

- et bien ! C'est mimi…fit Hermione d'un ton neutre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour… ?

- elle nous regarde… fit Ginny maintenant toute rouge de honte et de gêne.

Hermione regarda sa petite Gin dans les yeux avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- on s'en balance !

Et elle ramena Ginny tout contre elle, pour lui donner un nouveau baiser de passion.

Ginny oublia vite mimi, et se laissant submerger par Hermione.

On attendait juste le plouf que fit mimi en quittant la salle de bain par le conduit de la baignoire.

Au début elles n'entendirent que des bruits de fond, trop occupées à se tenir chaud mutuellement, et ce fut Hermione qui commença à percevoir le bruit plus perceptiblement.

- attend Gin ! fit elle en cessant de l'embrasser.

- quoi, fit Ginny encore dans un état second, tu veux encore le faire… ?

- chut ! Écoute !

Ginny, un peu déçu, écouta alors à son tour, et entendit que l'on frappait à la porte de la salle de bain.

- hé oh ! Ginny, fit la voix de son frère de l'autre coté de la porte, tu es encore là ???

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et réalisèrent dans quelle position elles étaient.

- tu m'entends ? Cria Ron à travers la porte, Harry ! Elle ne répond pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, c'est fermé de l'intérieur !

- attend ! fit la voix d'Harry, je vais défoncer la porte !

On entendit un gros bruit sourd contre la porte massive de la salle de bain, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un fil.

- wouah !!! Cria Harry, je me suis explosé le bras !!! Il n'y a pas une clef pour cette fichue porte ?

- une clef ? fit Ron, heu… non…il faut juste connaître le truc

- c'est quoi ?

- faut faire ça !

À ces mots Ginny et Hermione se séparèrent, et s'habillèrent en vitesse accélérée.

- fait diversion ! Murmura très fort hermione.

- ok ! fit Ginny.

Elle se plaqua contre la porte.

- mais qu'est-ce tu veux, Ron ??? Cria-t-elle, je prenais mon bain !

- ah ! Ginny ? T'es là ?

- mais bien sur ! C'est toi qui ma dit de venir ici !

- mais Ginny ! fit Harry, il est 23h00 !!! On a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

- et bien vous vous trompiez ! C'est tout !

- ok ! Maintenant sors ! On te ramène aux dortoirs !!! Rusard ne va pas te rater si tu es toute seule !

Elle fit signe à hermione.

- ok je sors !

Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma direct derrière elle.

- tu pouvais rester un moment tu sais ! fit Ron, tu es tout décoiffée !

- ce n'est pas grave !!! Allons-y !

Et elle parti précipitamment, laissant les deux garçons la suivre.

Une fois le couloir vide, Hermione sortit à son tour, elle fit tous le tour du château, pour arriver par l'autre coté d'où aurait pu venir Ginny et les autres. En entrant dans le salle commune elle vit Harry, qui semblait l'attendre.

- ah ! Te voila ! C'est bon ! On l'a trouvé ! Elle était encore dans la salle de bain des préfets ! Tu aurais du venir avec moi et Ron, au lieu de partir toute seul sans nous prévenir !

- vous l'avez trouvé ? C'est bien ! D'accord la prochaine fois je viendrais avec vous !

- comme ça, ça ira plus vite !

- oui…

- bon ! Et bien bonne nuit Hermione !

- bonne nuit Harry…

Quand elle entra dans le dortoir silencieux des filles, elle remarqua immédiatement que le lit de Ginny était vide, et elle était persuadée qu'elle avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle remarqua de la lumière sous la porte des douches du dortoir, et elle frappa un coup à la porte.

- c'est toi Hermy ?

- oui Gin, c'est moi…

Ginny ouvrit la porte et attrapa le bras de son amante, la fit entrer précipitamment dans les douches et referma doucement la porte.

- bon ? fit-elle, on en était où ?

Hermione eu le reste de la nuit pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos réactions à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à être francs !

À la prochaine !


End file.
